The Wrong Change
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Dez wants to impress Trish and asks Austin to give him a make over. Austin wants to see if Ally really means their relationship and asks Dez to give him a make over. Will the boys have success and how will the girls react? How will this all end? Auslly and Trez story! :D I don't own anything! :D R&R! :) T, because I'm paranoid :D
1. Can we talk?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys! :D<strong>

**I'm here with a new Austin&Ally story for you! :D**

**I already talked about it and now I am that far that I am finally going to post it :D**

**It's something completely new and maybe a bit weird, but I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

**Anyways. I don't have much to say except that updates will come quicker since I'm out of the hospital from tomorrow on and here's the first chapter now! :D**

**I hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Dez wants to impress Trish and asks Austin to give him a make over. Austin wants to see if Ally really means their relationship and asks Dez to give him a make over. Will the boys have success and how will the girls react? How will this all end?**

* * *

><p><strong>After school at the lockers<strong>

**Ally's POV**

I was just at my lockers after class, getting my things out for homework. It was a pretty easy school day with sadly not that much homework, but that meant that I could have more time with Austin at our date. We were together for weeks now and I couldn't be happier with him. He really was just awesome and everyone was happy for us. I couldn't be more happy either and I knew that Austin really was the perfect guy and he was still Austin after all, but was also really sweet and the awesome boyfriend for me. Well, he always was awesome, but now... It was getting better and better.

I smiled at the thought and closed my locker.

Suddenly Austin stood in front of me and I jumped an inch into the air.

''Austin!'' I exclaimed in disbelief, trying to calm down.

Austin chuckled and tried to look guilty at me.

''I'm sorry. I just wanted to pick my girlfriend up for our date.'' He replied.

I blushed deeply at that and he smiled even wider.

He really was so cute and I couldn't believe that he was all mine.

''That is really sweet, but you really scared me you know.'' I replied.

Austin nodded and looked down at that. ''I know and I really didn't mean to.'' He stated.

I chuckled at that and Austin looked at me in confusion.

''I already forgave you.'' I said to him.

I wasn't even really mad in the first place.

Austin grinned widely at that and told me, ''Thanks Ally!''

I chuckled and shook my head at my boyfriend. Boyfriend.

We were together for 3 weeks and it was still so weird, yet so awesome to call him that.

''You looked really dreamy as I hid behind your locker. What were you thinking about?'' Austin suddenly asked.

I blushed deeply at that and he looked at me in confusion and then grinned.

''Did you dream about me?!'' He asked.

Seriously? ''In love with yourself much?'' I asked with raised eyebrows.

Austin shrugged at that and then replied, ''Well, I am really awesome, but I'm actually in love with you.''

By now I was as red as a tomato.

That was so sweet from him to say and just so- I was all giddy inside.

''That is really sweet from you to say.'' I stated to Austin.

Austin shrugged and took a step closer to me. We stared right into each other's eyes.

''Well, it's true.'' He replied.

I went as red as a tomato again and he chuckled, leaning down.

I leaned up and we met in the middle in a kiss.

Fireworks were once again exploding in my head and I was more than just happy as always with Austin.

As we broke apart after 13 seconds we smiled at each other and Austin chuckled.

I looked at him in confusion and he told me, ''You look really cute when you're red.''

At that I had to blush again and Austin chuckled again.

I crossed my arms and he just shot me one of his adorable smiles.

Those smiles always made me melt and I just gave up after looking at it for three seconds.

''I don't know if I should see that as a compliment.'' I now told him.

Austin rolled his eyes and then replied, ''Well, it is meant as one. Even though you're always cute, beautiful, amazing, smart, talented and so much more. I could write an endless list if I wouldn't be too lazy to write.''

I rolled my eyes at that and Austin just chuckled again.

''Besides, we also have aDATE to go to, if you forgot, and you said you still have to go to Sonic Boom before and I don't want to go to theDATE all by myself.'' He added.

I raised an eyebrow at him and then asked, ''What if you have to?''

Austin looked at me in disbelief and I laughed.

''I'm just kidding Austin. You don't have to go all by yourself. I'm coming with you to ourDATE of course.'' I added.

At that Austin sighed in relief and I smiled at him.

He then chuckled. ''I knew that of course. Never thought something else you know.'' He replied.

I rolled my eyes at that, but didn't reply.

''It would be really mean to let your boyfriend go on a date alone by the way.'' Austin added unsurely.

I laughed and took his arm, starting to walk.

''But I won't and I'm not mean and you know that.'' I stated.

Austin smiled and put his arm around my waist. I felt tingling all over my body and smiled.

''I know that you won't. You're the best girlfriend I could ask for and that won't ever change.'' He replied.

Now I blushed again and Austin just chuckled at that.

We continued walking as someone suddenly cried from behind, ''Austin! I need to talk to you!''

Austin and I both turned around to see Dez, standing there.

''Don't you have a date with Carrie?'' Austin asked him confused.

Dez shook his head in reply. ''No. I broke up with her yesterday.'' He replied.

We looked at him in shock and he shrugged.

''But I need to talk to you about something else.'' He added to Austin.

Austin looked at Dez in confusion and then at me, worried.

It seemed to be something serious what Dez wanted to talk about and Austin also might find out why Dez and Carrie broke up.

''I'll ask Trish if she can come with me to Sonic Boom. I'll see you guys later.'' I told Austin.

I kissed his cheek and with that walked away.

I hoped that it really was as important as I thought.

Okay, Dez was Austin's best friend and he always had to help him, but I would also be glad if the date would still be this evening.

I'd hopefully see about that later though.

**With Dez and Austin**

**Austin's POV**

''I'll ask Trish if she can come with me to Sonic Boom. I'll see you guys later.'' She told me, kissed my cheek, and with that walked away. I looked after Ally and then at Dez, confused, who looked kinda at me desperately. What was wrong with him? Why the heck did he break up with Carrie? I thought those guys were great together and now it was over. That was just really weird to me and I honestly didn't know what to think. Dez had to tell me why he broke up with Carrie or I'd probably freak out. He now said that he wanted to talk to me about something. What was it? Was it about Carrie?

''What do you want to talk about?'' I now asked Dez, looking confused at him.

Dez looked down and didn't reply at first. I waited for him to say something and after a while he sighed.

''Can we talk about it outside? I really need to tell you something that no one can hear.'' He replied.

I looked even more confused, but followed him outside as he walked away.

What was wrong with Dez and how serious did it have to be that he made such a big secret out of it?

As we arrived outside at some corner Dez looked at me with a weird look.

''Okay Dez. What the heck is wrong with you? You're seriously scaring me with how you're acting!'' I stated, confused and worried.

I never saw Dez like this and I didn't like it.

''Well, you do know that I broke up with Carrie?'' Dez replied.

I slowly nodded at that. ''You just told me back in school. Why did you break up with her?'' I questioned him.

Dez sighed and looked down at that.

After a while he finally looked up and replied, ''Because I'm not in love with her anymore.''

I looked at him, a bit shocked and confused. I did not expect that to come out of Dez's mouth.

''Wow. I thought that you guys were meant to be.'' I said to him.

Dez shrugged at that and replied, ''I guess not, but that is not the point.''

I nodded at that and added, ''Right. What is the point?''

I looked at him in confusion and Dez looked back in confusion.

''Uhm- I need to ask you for a favour...'' Dez stated.

I looked at him in confusion, but suddenly a light lit up.

''I'm not letting Ally play your fake girlfriend to show Carrie that you're over her!'' I exclaimed.

Dez looked shocked at me and quickly shook his head.

''Gross! No! Of course not! Besides, if I wanted to do that I wouldn't take Ally. You guys are great together, but Ally and me. Never.'' He told me.

I sighed at that in relief, but then asked, ''And what do I have to do for you then?''

Dez didn't reply to that at first.

''Whatever it is Dez, I can't help you if you don't tell me.'' I added, trying it in that way.

Dez nodded at that, but still didn't say anything.

''Dez?'' I asked.

Dez looked up to me, still didn't say anything for a good two minutes and then exclaimed, ''I need you to give me a makeover so that I look cool and act ''cool'' like you! I mean, I am already pretty cool, but you know. You're cool - not my type of cool, but still really cool.''

I looked at him in shock and disbelief.

Did I really just hear that out of Dez's mouth?! HE wanted a make over from ME?!

''Why do you need a make over?!'' I asked him, confused.

Dez swallowed at that and then replied, ''I might wanna start over?!''

Okay, that didn't really sound convincing.

Not that I wouldn't give him a makeover, but I wanted to know the real reason.

''I don't believe you.'' I stated.

Dez chuckled and waved with his hand.

''Come on, I just broke up with a girl that is exactly like me and I want to be someone else now what I never asked you before and I do think that I am awesome actually. Why wouldn't I mean it?'' He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at that. ''You just answered your question yourself.'' I replied.

Dez looked at me in confusion and I rolled my eyes again. This was slowly getting ridiculous to say at least.

Dez looked at me worriedly and then quickly stated, ''I have no idea what you're talking about.''

I looked at him with raised eyebrows and he sighed.

''You know what. If you don't want to do it to help me to get over Carrie then I guess I'll just go and-'' He already started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

''I didn't say that I don't want to help you.'' I told him, serious.

Dez's face lit up at that comment and then he asked excitedly, ''So you're going to help me?!''

I sighed at that and rolled my eyes again.

''Only if you tell me the real reason why you suddenly want a makeover.'' I replied.

I wanted to know the real reason and he had to tell me. Dez knew that.

Dez didn't reply to that at first and looked down. He couldn't walk away, since I still had his arm.

''Just tell me, Dez. It can't be that bad.'' I added.

Dez sighed and looked down.

After 5 minutes he looked back up and then replied, ''Okay, I tell you the real reason. I am in love with Trish.''

Okay, I totally take everything back. It could BE that bad.

Dez was in love with Trish?!

**At Sonic Boom**

**Trish's POV**

I was just walking to Sonic Boom, being really bored and annoyed. School was just so boring and I had nothing to do. Freckles would be on a date with Carrie soon and Austin and Ally had a date later. I really didn't get how I would survive this day. Especially not since Jace and I broke up not to long ago. To be exact, only 3 days ago. I wasn't really in the mood to talk at the moment. He broke up with me and it damn hurt. Not as much as I thought that it would, but it did. Why did Jace break up with me? I honestly also didn't tell the others about it yet. They still thought that I was happily taken.

I sighed and walked into Sonic Boom.

I didn't know why I went there, since there probably wouldn't be anyone anyway, but-

I suddenly saw Ally at the counter and looked at her, confused.

She was about to write a text to someone. Then she looked up and saw me and smiled wide.

''Perfect timing, Trish! I just wanted to write you to come over!'' She exclaimed, happy.

I looked at her, even more confused. ''Shouldn't you be at a date with Austin?'' I asked her.

Ally blushed a bit at that and I rolled my eyes. How long were those guys together now?

''It starts a bit later, no biggie. What's up?'' Ally simply replied.

I raised an eyebrow at her, but then let it fall.

''Nothing much. Jace broke up with me three days ago, but it's no biggie.'' I told her, trying to sound as normal as her, but still saying it really, really quick.

Ally's eyes went wide at that and she looked in disbelief at me.

''He broke up with you?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!'' She asked me, shocked.

I swallowed and didn't reply to that at first. I didn't want to reply at all.

I then just opened my phone and showed her the text I got from Jace. (yep, he didn't even call to break up with me).

_Hey Trish. I'm sorry, but it's over. I have a new girl and it can't go on like this. I should've told you earlier, but, I don't know. I'm sorry, but that was it. I wish you a good life._

Ally's eyes went even wider at the text and I swallowed.

''That wasn't something I wanted to talk about.'' I replied honestly.

Ally nodded in understanding and I sighed.

''I am so sorry Trish.'' She told me.

I sighed and shrugged it off. ''I guess it had to happen at some point.'' I stated.

It was true. Jace and I were seeing each other not often enough and it felt like we were breaking apart again since the prom.

Ally slowly nodded at that, but still looked at me guiltily.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hated it when people gave me pity.

Another reason why I didn't tell her about the break up with Jace at first.

''And why are you here now?'' I asked Ally.

Ally looked at me in response, a bit stunned, and I crossed my arms, waiting.

If I told her the truth, she had to tell me the truth too.

That was how it always worked. I wanted to know why she was still at Sonic Boom and not away with Austin.

Ally looked down at her hands and didn't reply to that at first.

''Ally?'' I asked again.

Ally sighed and then looked back up to me. ''Well, you are not the only one who is single again.'' She stated.

My eyes went wide at that in disbelief. She had to be kidding.

''Austin and you broke up again?!'' I asked her in disbelief.

Ally quickly shook her head at that and I got even more confused now.

''What do you mean then?'' I questioned her, confused.

Couldn't she be more clearly?

''Dez broke up with Carrie.'' She now finally replied.

I looked at her, totally shocked.

Dez and Carrie broke up? Dez broke up with Carrie?!

''How did that happen?!'' I asked her in disbelief.

As much as I hated to admit it, Dez really had found someone in Carrie who fitted him so perfectly.

Why should it be over so quickly now? Why did they break up?

''That's what neither Austin or I know and Dez wanted to talk to Austin. So I said that I would go and do something with you that Austin finds out what's wrong with Dez.'' Ally replied.

I looked at her, a bit stunned. ''So Dez and Carrie really broke up?'' I asked her, still shocked.

Ally nodded at that and I was still shocked.

''Do you have any idea how that could've happened?'' Ally questioned me.

I looked totally confused at her. ''How am I supposed to know how that happened?!'' I replied, confused.

Ally shrugged at that and sighed. ''I don't know. Maybe Dez told you something as Austin and I were on a date or so.'' She stated.

I quickly shook my head at that.

''D- Freckles didn't tell me anything. Because of the fact that we actually both were taken and Dez actually had a new Zalien partner we didn't do much together when Austin and you were on dates.'' I replied.

It really was the truth. I barely even saw Dez in the past time.

Ally looked at me, a bit stunned, but then nodded.

''Why would he break up with Carrie?'' She now asked. ''Those guys were perfect for each other!''

''You sure that he broke up with her? Maybe Carrie came to her senses.'' I suggested jokingly.

Ally looked at me in disbelief and I threw my hands up.

''I was just joking.'' I added.

Ally sighed and shook her head. ''There has to be another reason and I am dying to find out which reason.'' She told me.

I shrugged at that, but I wanted to know it as much as she did.

What happened between Dez and Carrie that Dez really broke up with her?

There had to be something really wrong.

''Well, we can only find out when the guys come back. It probably is just some stupid reason like that she doesn't like his ham or something.'' I stated, trying to play it cool, but I wasn't cool at all.

Something in my stomach fluttered at the idea of Dez being single again.

What the heck was wrong with me?

Ally shot me another look and I shrugged, but the fluttery feeling didn't want to go away.

''I don't think that it is because of that. Dez looked really serious. He is talking with Austin about something that is big trouble for him.'' Ally told me.

I looked at her, a bit stunned. ''Dez and serious? Are you sure?'' I asked her.

Ally nodded at that.

Wow. Would've never thought that that could happen.

''Hey guys!'' Austin suddenly greeted us not that cheerfully as he came into Sonic Boom followed by Dez.

Dez looked hurt and Austin looked weird- ''Hey to you, too.'' Ally replied, smiling.

I rolled my eyes at the smalltalk and just asked, ''Why did you break up with Carrie, Dez, and why are you looking like that?''

* * *

><p><strong>Will Trish get a real answer and will Austin not be the only one shocked about the answer?<strong>

**What did Austin say about Dez, being in love with Trish?**

**Starting off a bit different. I hope that you guys like it! :D**

**If you did, please don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we reach the 7-10 reviews before the next chapter? :)**

**Gabrie**


	2. Should I?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long in your opinion ;D**

**Thank you guys so much for the 13 reviews! You guys are the best! :)**

**I really loved every single one of them and I can't wait for you guys to read further into the story! :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Trish's POV**_

_''I don't think that it is because of that. Dez looked really serious. He is talking with Austin about something that is big trouble for him.'' Ally told me._

_I looked at her, a bit stunned. ''Dez and serious? Are you sure?'' I asked her._

_Ally nodded at that._

_Wow. Would've never thought that that could happen._

_''Hey guys!'' Austin suddenly greeted us not that cheerfully as he came into Sonic Boom followed by Dez._

_Dez looked hurt and Austin looked weird- ''Hey to you, too.'' Ally replied, smiling._

_I rolled my eyes at the smalltalk and just asked, ''Why did you break up with Carrie, Dez, and why are you looking like that?''_

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes earlier<strong>

**Dez's POV**

After 5 minutes I looked back up and then replied, ''Okay, I'll tell you the real reason. I am in love with Trish.'' Austin looked at me, totally shocked, and I looked back seriously. That wasn't a joke from me. I really was in love with Trish and I wanted to win her over with changing. I didn't know if it really would bring that much, but I just had to try. I knew that Trish didn't like my goofy smile and we already fought all the time, and if I wanted to have any chance with her, I just had to try this. I wanted Austin to give me a makeover that I would at least look good enough for Trish.

Austin still didn't say anything and I guessed that he thought that it was THAT bad.

I told him and he didn't believe me and now he had his answer.

I kinda mostly blurted it out and actually didn't want to say it, but now it was out and that wasn't cool.

I was really unhappy right now, especially since my best friend didn't want to help me with such a huge thing for me.

I really was in love with Trish and I knew that it was weird since my only other girlfriend or girl I really liked was totally like me.

I didn't want another Carrie though. I wanted Trish and only Trish.

Austin had to understand me and help me. I couldn't do this alone.

''You are kidding, right?!'' Austin finally brought out.

I looked at him in disbelief at that and quickly shook my head.

''I am NOT kidding!'' I exclaimed. ''I want to have a make over to show the girl that I really like that I could also be different and I need your help! I really mean it!''

I looked at him pleadingly now and Austin still looked at me, shocked.

''And the girl you really like is Trish?!'' He asked in disbelief.

I nodded at that and looked down. I knew that it was weird, but that really did hurt from Austin.

''Wow. To say that I am shocked would be a total understatement.'' Austin now said to me.

I sighed at that and looked down. But he didn't say no yet, right?

''I know, but are you going to help me?'' I asked him, pleading.

He had to say yes. I needed him as my best friend to help right now.

He was so much cooler and better than me to most of the girls and also to Ally and Trish.

I needed his help desperately.

I looked at him, waiting for an answer, but no answer came.

He was thinking about it, which could be a bad or a good sign.

Why couldn't he just say yes instead of making me wait like this? I needed his freaking help!

Couldn't he see what this was doing with me?!

I wasn't myself at the moment and he was only making it worse and-

''No.'' Austin suddenly stated and I looked confused at him.

He shook his head and sighed. ''I'm sorry Dez, but I am not going to help you with this.'' He added.

He had to be kidding now. Why didn't he want to help me to get the girl I liked?!

''Why not?'' I asked him, sad and mad at the same time.

He was my best friend and he should've actually said yes.

Why was he saying no to me for something that important for me?!

Austin sighed and shook his head again. What did that have to mean?

''Because this wouldn't be right, Dez. Trish is our best friend and if you like her you should just tell her and not be like that. I would give you a makeover for another reason, but I won't give you one to get Trish.'' He told me.

''So what if I do it for Ally?'' I asked.

Austin looked at me in disbelief. That might have been the wrong statement.

''Since I know you aren't, I'm not mad, but this would be wrong as well, and that not only because she is my girlfriend!'' Austin said to me, serious.

I crossed my arms at that and pouted. That was so unfair from him.

''I would've also helped you with a makeover if you would've asked.'' I stated.

Austin chuckled at that and replied, ''Well, no offense, but I do like myself and how I am. I don't need one and you also don't need one. You are great with your own crazy way.''

I groaned at that inside and didn't reply.

Then suddenly an idea hit me. Maybe this would work.

I grinned and looked at Austin who looked at me in confusion.

'' Don't you want to know if Ally also would like you if you became like me?'' I asked him.

Austin looked even more confused at that and asked, ''What do you mean by that?!''

I shrugged at that and replied, ''I mean, what would happen if you were more like me? Would Ally still like you then if you weren't the big star Austin Moon that is super cool?''

I knew that I hit a nerve with that, because Austin made a face.

I didn't want to hurt my best friend, but I really needed his help and maybe this was the only way to get it.

Austin seriously seemed to think about it and looked hurt at the same time.

Maybe I hit the nerve a bit too hard and he was now furious at me and wouldn't talk to me anymore?!

''No. Ally loves me for being me, not for being a star or super cool. If you want to come together with Trish she also has to like you for that and that's final. I'm going back to Sonic Boom now.'' He told me.

I looked shocked at him and he just started walking away. It didn't work and now he was also a bit mad.

I groaned at that and followed him, thinking about how I could change his mind after all.

I did need his help and I was right at some point.

What would happen if it was like that?!

**A few minutes later at Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV**

Trish rolled her eyes and just asked, ''Why did you break up with Carrie, Dez, and why are you looking like that?'' Dez looked at Trish in shock and I also looked at her, stunned and then questioningly to Austin. He just shook his head at his best friend and then looked at Trish who crossed her arms. She didn't seem to be in the mood for small talk. Well, she got dumped by Chase and the others didn't even know that yet. I wanted to see what they would think if they knew. Even though I was pretty sure that they would find out soon. Dez at least didn't seem to want to answer and I had a feeling that I knew where this was going.

''How do you know about our break up?'' Dez asked her in disbelief.

Trish shrugged at that. ''Ally told me about it.'' She then replied.

I shot her a look and Dez looked at me in disbelief.

''What?! You would've told her anyway!'' I exclaimed.

He really would've had. Trish and Dez were still best friends after all.

''He sure would've.'' Austin agreed and chuckled.

We all looked at him in confusion and he immediately shut his mouth.

What did he mean with that and why didn't he tell me anything?

Okay, we still were with Trish and Dez right now, but I was dying to know what happened.

''Well?'' Trish asked Dez.

Dez crossed his arms and replied, ''I'm only going to tell you if you tell me why you broke up with Chase.''

Wait. What? How did he know?

Trish's eyes went wide and she asked in disbelief, ''How do you know about the break up?!''

Dez crossed his arms and didn't reply to that.

Then he said, ''I didn't, but I guessed it! I'm not the only one single again!''

Oh gosh. This was once again not going to have a good end.

Why couldn't those guys just for once not fight?

''Well, I don't want to talk about what happened. Carrie and I just didn't work out.'' Dez told us.

I couldn't believe that Dez just said that.

Trish also gasped at that and looked at him madly.

''Well, maybe I don't want to know it anymore!'' She exclaimed.

Dez sighed and shook his head. ''Good.'' He said and with that walked out of Sonic Boom.

Wow. That really just happened.

Dez didn't want to tell Trish what was wrong with him. But maybe Austin would tell us more.

Trish groaned and looked in disbelief at the door.

''Did he really just say that he didn't want to tell me more about the Carrie thing? I thought that we were some weird kind of friends.'' Trish exclaimed.

Austin shrugged at that and I looked at him in confusion.

''Dez told you something, didn't he?'' I asked him.

Austin looked at me in shock and I almost rolled my eyes at that.

The two wanted to talk alone about something and after that Dez acted like this. Something had to have happened.

''He didn't tell me anything about what happened!'' Austin said to me.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked down. Dez so did tell him something.

Trish crossed her arms and then stated, ''You so know something.''

Austin looked at her, stunned. Trish looked really mad right now.

''Why do you want to know? Maybe we talked about something else that you girls can't know.'' He stated.

Did he really just say that they talked about something that their best friends/best friend and girlfriend couldn't know?!

''Since when are we not allowed to know your guys' secrets?!'' Trish asked him in disbelief.

Austin didn't answer again. What was wrong with him and what was wrong with Dez?

''It makes no sense to me that he broke up with Carrie.'' I said to Austin.

Austin shrugged at that and still didn't say anything.

Trish then groaned and cried, ''You are all so impossible!''

With that she stormed out of Sonic Boom, leaving Austin and me behind, stunned.

Then I looked at Austin questioningly. He had to tell me what was wrong with Dez.

I was really worried about him and Austin was my boyfriend. He just had to tell me about this.

''What is wrong with Dez?!'' I asked him.

Austin looked at me in shock and I looked back, confused.

Why didn't he want to tell me? ''I can't tell you Ally.'' Austin told me.

Wow. That kinda really did hurt even though it wasn't even his secret that he kept away from me.

''Why not? I mean Dez is my best friend, too, and I really want to know what's wrong that he broke up with Carrie. It doesn't make sense that they just didn't work out.'' I stated.

It really didn't make any sense at all.

Dez and Carrie were the perfect couple because of their many things alike. They were like one and the same person, weren't they?

''Dez would be really mad at me if I told you. He even had his reasons for why he didn't want to tell me.'' Austin replied.

I looked in disbelief at that.

Austin quickly added, ''Besides, we also have a date to take care of first and I really don't want to miss it; do you want to?''

I blushed at that and shook my head. I actually didn't want to.

Austin took my hand and stared deep into my eyes.

''You'll find out soon, I promise. Dez can't keep secrets for long, but I have to keep it now to not disappoint him. I would've already told you if I could.'' Austin told me.

I sighed and then groaned at the same time.

Then I took my hand away and replied, ''Fine, let's go to our date, but I am still really, really curious about this and want to know what's wrong!''

**At the pizza place**

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I were just walking to the pizza place near the mall to have our date. I knew that it wasn't the most romantic place, but after everything that happened, I also wasn't really in the mood to go to a really romantic date. I actually just wanted to distract Ally from the fact that I kinda maybe was lying to her. Well, I was doing it for Dez, but I didn't even know why. He hurt me with what he said. Ally would also like me if I wasn't as cool as I was. Dez was also just overreacting because of Trish. She probably liked him, too, but he just didn't want to see it, right? Okay, that might not be that right, but still.

I sighed inside as we went to a table and Ally was still looking at me questioningly.

It didn't seem like she really forgot the whole thing. Why couldn't she just let it fall?

I couldn't tell even though I was mad at Dez.

We were still best friends after all, but Ally was my girlfriend and- GAH!

As soon as we sat down Ally asked again, ''Could you tell me now what's wrong?''

I looked at her in disbelief and she looked back, pouting.

''Ally, I already told you that I can't. Dez would be crazy mad.'' I said to her.

Ally groaned and then exclaimed, ''WHY?! I'm not going to laugh or say anything bad! Besides, he was pretty mean to Trish about the Jace thing, too!''

I sighed at that and shook my head.

She really wouldn't get it if I didn't tell her, but I couldn't tell her.

''Well, because he tried to defend himself.'' I replied and that wasn't even a lie.

Dez just didn't want Trish or Ally to know and tried to get himself out of the situation.

''That is not an explanation.'' Ally stated and crossed her arms.

I groaned inside at that. Why did she have to act like this?

Neither Dez or I were doing anything wrong and now my girlfriend was trying to make me feel bad.

''It is an explanation.'' I now replied.

Ally shot me a look and I looked at her guiltily.

Now I was really acting stupid and Ally wasn't happy about that.

I wasn't happy about myself either. How could I make it good again?

Well, it was hard to make everything right with Dez's words in my head.

What was I supposed to do? Should I help him and should I ask Ally to help us too?

Suddenly Ally took my hand and looked at me pleadingly. I looked up at her, confused.

''I just want to help. Please tell me.'' She pleaded me, looking at me with her dreamy eyes.

Why did she have to do this to me? I was already slowly falling again which I just couldn't.

I promised Dez and I knew that all too well.

But I did really love Ally and she was making it pretty hard right now...

Why did she have to be like this instead of helping me to not try to tell it or anything else about the talk of Dez and me?

That really was so unfair.

''Ally, I really can't tell you.'' I said to her guiltily, trying to caress her hand with my thumb.

Ally wanted to open her mouth to say something as someone greeted us, ''Hey you two love birds!''

Ally and I both looked up to see Kira, walking up to us.

Ally and I looked at each other and I even was a bit relieved that Kira just showed up.

''Hey Kira! What's up?'' I greeted her.

At the moment Kira was good, since I didn't have to talk to Ally about what happened anymore.

Ally shot me a look, but then also smiled at Kira.

''Nice to meet you here, Kira.'' She added and I nodded smiling.

I knew that Ally this time only meant it half-heartedly, but oh well.

''Nothing much. How about you guys? Wait, are you guys on a date? I'm so sorry if I interrupted.'' She replied.

I quickly shook my head at that. ''It's okay and we're good.'' I told her.

Ally crossed her arms and I looked at her pleadingly.

She just bit her lip. It was so beautiful, yet so frustrating at the same time.

''Good, because I totally ship you guys.'' Kira told me.

Ally and I both looked at each other a bit weirdly and she giggled, which confused us even more.

''Is something funny?'' I asked her, confused.

Didn't she like to see us together? Why was she giggling after that sentence?

That seriously was creeping me out right now and didn't make any sense at all!

What was wrong with her right now?

''Sorry. I just had to think about my sentence. You guys of course are cute, but I just imagined how it would've been if you would be a geek or so Austin you know and not a superstar. That might have changed a lot in my opinion.'' She told me.

My eyes went wide at that and Ally also looked a bit stunned.

She didn't really just say what Dez tried to tell me earlier.

''Why should it change anything? Ally and I would still be great together, right Ally?'' I asked her hopefully.

I knew that she was mad right now, but I also really needed her agreement right now or I would freak out.

Otherwise Dez might be right or I was just overreacting again.

Ally didn't reply and I looked at her in disbelief.

No answer was also an answer and mostly a bad one. Kira looked in between us, confused.

''I didn't mean that you guys wouldn't be together, but maybe you would be in some kind of weirder way, you know?'' She replied.

This time none of us replied and she seemed to get uncomfortable too.

She seemed to want to get away soon.

''I guess that I should go.'' She quickly added. ''See you guys later! Have fun at your date!''

With that she almost ran away.

I looked at Ally, hurt, while she looked straight back at me.

Before I could say anything she told me, ''Let's finally order. I'm starving.''

Okay, why the heck was she doing that? This was freaking me out right now!

I couldn't believe that she didn't agree with me.

But I also knew that I couldn't do anything right now.

I brought this upon myself, because I couldn't shut my mouth or tell Ally the thing with Dez.

''Okay.'' I simply replied and Ally put her hand up to order.

I thought about what Dez said at that time.

Were Kira and he right and it would've been completely different if I wasn't THE Austin Moon?

Should I take Dez's offer to see what would happen if I wouldn't be me?

Should I give him a makeover and he would give me one, too?

* * *

><p><strong>Will Austin agree on getting a make over now?<strong>

**Did Kira change his mind with what he said and Ally's reaction?**

**Does Ally really only like him for being a rockstar?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we hit the 20 reviews in general with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie**


	3. Dez's reason?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long in your opinion ;D**

**Thank you guys so much for the 9 reviews! You guys are the best! :)**

**I really loved every single one of them and I can't wait for you guys to read further into the story! :)**

**I needed a bit longer to post this, because I had a really busy shedule for the weekend, but now it's here! :D**

**I'm also starting on a Girl Meets World story soon and my next story is my 100th story! :D**

**Still don't know though what it'll be. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Austin's POV  
><strong>_

_But I also knew that I couldn't do anything right now._

_I brought this upon myself, because I couldn't shut my mouth or tell Ally the thing with Dez._

_''Okay.'' I simply replied and Ally put her hand up to order._

_I thought about what Dez said at that time._

_Were Kira and he right and it would've been completely different if I wasn't THE Austin Moon?_

_Should I take Dez's offer to see what would happen if I wouldn't be me?_

_Should I give him a makeover and he would give me one, too?_

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to Sonic Boom<strong>

**Austin's POV**

I was on my way to Sonic Boom like almost every day, only that I went there this time with really mixed feelings. I had no idea what to do after what happened yesterday. It really made me go crazy about the whole thing and I didn't know what to do. What Kira said was still going circling in my mind and the same with what Dez said. Was it really worth a try to see if Ally would also like me if I wouldn't be THE Austin Moon, but just plain old Austin Moon? Would it still have turned out like it did? I wanted to know, but I also didn't want to put our relationship on the line. This really was frustrating and irritating.

I groaned just as I entered Sonic Boom and shook my head at my own thoughts.

I should actually think of an idea how to make up with Ally and not how I could test her.

Okay, she didn't reply yesterday if she would still love me if I wasn't like I was, but she would love me, right?

Well, she didn't know me before I turned popular and that because of her song...

''Austin... Are you there?'' Ally asked me; she suddenly stood in front of me.

I looked down at her in confusion and she looked back, confused.

''What?'' I questioned her, confused.

Ally sighed and shook her head. ''You totally spaced out after you came in, groaning.'' She replied, sad.

I looked at her in concern and immediately felt horrible.

I should make up with her and not get her to worry about our whole relationship even more.

That was not good for either of us.

''Sorry, I was just thinking about something.'' I replied.

Ally looked at me in confusion and I sighed. ''Ally, we need to talk about what happened yesterday.'' I added.

I still couldn't tell her what Dez told me, but I wanted to apologize to her and make up with her.

I hated it when she was mad.

Ally sighed at that and nodded as well. ''I know that.'' She replied.

We both looked down at that, not saying anything.

I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. It shouldn't be like that.

We both then looked up to each other and- ''I'm sorry.'' We both said at the same time.

I looked at her in confusion and she looked back even more confusion.

''Why are you sorry? I as your boyfriend didn't tell you what you wanted to know, which I still can't tell you by the way, but I really do feel horrible and I really don't want to fight with you Alls.'' I told her.

Ally looked at me in disbelief, and I thought that she would be mad again, but she just shook her head at me.

''No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you that far and I shouldn't have expected you to tell me everything I wanted to know. Dez still has secrets that I am not supposed to know and I should accept that.'' She replied.

I looked back and smiled at her. That was my beautiful, awesome girlfriend I knew.

She always knew exactly what to say. Well, almost always. You knew what I mean.

''You don't have to be sorry. I would be totally curious, too if Trish would've been the one who broke up with Chase and I didn't know the reason.'' I said to her.

Ally chuckled at that and nodded.

''There you wouldn't be the only one curious, even though she seemed sad about it, but she did took it really well at the end.'' She told me.

I nodded at that slowly.

''Maybe she agrees with him that it didn't work out. I mean it must be weird to have a long distance relationship. I am glad that the girl of my dreams lives in that case right around the corner.'' I replied.

Ally blushed at that and looked down.

I smiled, put her chin up with two fingers and then leaned down to kiss her. Ally smiled and kissed me back.

My whole body was on fire from the kiss and I was so glad that Ally and I finally made up.

I couldn't take it to be fighting with her.

Ally and I just stood there for a while, kissing. My arms were around her waist and her hands were in my hair.

For once I really didn't care how my hair would look after that, because that kiss was just too good to care about anything else at all.

As we broke apart after two minutes, I smiled at Ally.

She smiled back, looking a bit flustered, but still so beautiful.

Suddenly the question that she didn't answer yesterday out of anger came back into my mind.

''Would you still love me if I wasn't THE Austin Moon?'' I just blurted out to Ally.

She looked at me in shock and I swallowed, waiting for an answer. I wanted to know the truth.

Ally just went on her tip toes and kissed me again instead. I gasped, but kissed her back, because I couldn't any other way.

''Ewwwww- Would you please be a bit less mushy when you have a best friend who just broke up with her boyfriend?'' Trish asked, coming into Sonic Boom.

Ally and I quickly broke apart and blushed deeply. ''Sorry.'' We both said at the same time.

Trish rolled her eyes at that.

''I'll come back later when you guys are finished. Actually have to work anyway.'' She told us and with that walked out again.

I looked at Ally or wanted to look at her, but she was already helping a customer again.

Okay, this was seriously freaking me out.

Why didn't she answer my question again? Wouldn't she love me if I wasn't THE Austin Moon?

Was it really because of my fame that she fell in love with me?

How was I going to find out if she didn't want to tell me?

I really needed to talk to Dez again.

**At the beach restaurant**

**Trish's POV**

I just was at the only job that I got to keep and was getting the people the things they wished. I had to admit that I didn't think that bad of the job. It was a good distraction from the break up with Jace and the weird acting from Dez. Not that I was that frustrated because of it. I was kinda mad that that guy didn't want to tell me anything and I was mad at him, but just because he actually had to tell me. I always got to know what happened and now he really just didn't want to tell me. That was totally unfair from him and he didn't even see that. Such a doofus. He should've known meanwhile.

I sighed and shook my head at the thought of Dez.

I shouldn't think about that guy. He was just plain silly and I really shouldn't care.

Even though I did really want to know why he broke up with Carrie.

Those guys really were great together I had to admit. They were like one and they fitted each other more than just well.

Something had to have happened and I wanted to know what.

Why couldn't Dez just tell me? I was sure that he told Austin. Maybe even Ally as I wasn't there.

I groaned and walked back to the kitchen to get some more things for the costumers.

''What's wrong Trish?'' One of the other workers asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that and shot her a look.

''Nothing. Absolutely nothing.'' I replied and with that walked away with the food in my head.

''Hey Trish!'' Someone suddenly greeted me and I almost jumped up.

The food went on the floor and I looked mad up to see Carrie standing there.

I looked at her in shock and she smiled widely at me.

''What are you doing here, Carrie?'' I asked her, confused.

I haven't seen her in a few days and now that she broke up with Dez...

Okay, I didn't know where exactly she was living. Maybe it was nearby.

Carrie looked at me in offense, but then shrugged. ''I just wanted to stop by and say hi.'' She replied.

Okay, that was even more confusing. She wanted to say hello to me?

''Shouldn't you hate me?'' I now asked her.

Carrie looked even more confused at that. ''Why would I?'' She questioned me, stunned.

Didn't I just say that minutes ago? Did she even really listen to me at all?

Well, it was Carrie after all, but still.

''Dez broke up with you, Austin is Piper's ex, Ally is Austin's new girlfriend and I am their best friend. You shouldn't want to talk to any of us anymore.'' I stated.

Carrie slowly finally seemed to understand it.

''Wow, Dez always thought you didn't see him as a best friend. He would be happy to know that.'' She just replied and I looked at her in disbelief.

Wasn't she over Dez and tried to get me to help her to get him back? And what did she say?

What did I say would be the better question? Dez and I are best friends?

Oh gosh. We weren't best friends. We were just-

''I didn't mean that Dez is my best friend.'' I quickly said.

Maybe a bit too quick. ''But that was what you just said.'' Carrie replied.

I glared at her and she just shrugged.

''Well, I guess that he does need a good friend right now and Ally and Austin seem to be distracted by each other.'' She now added.

I looked at her in confusion and she shrugged.

''Why should he need a good friend at the moment?'' I asked.

Okay, that question sounded so weird.

Carrie looked at me in shock in response and I snapped, ''What?!''

Why was she saying something like this and then leaving me in the dark?

I honestly really didn't get her right now and I really wanted to have an answer.

Why should Dez really need a good friend right now.

''Well, because of what he told me as he broke up with me.'' Carrie replied as in a matter of a fact.

That just confused me even more.

''Could you please finally tell me what's going on? I don't get it.'' I stated.

Why should he be sad when he broke up with Carrie? Did Carrie cheat on him?

No. Carrie wasn't like that and I knew that too well.

''Well, because he told me that he broke up with me because of another girl.'' Carrie now replied and my eyes went wide.

That was Dez's reason why he broke up with Carrie?! He was in love with someone else?!

''You're kidding right?'' I asked her, shocked.

Carrie shook her head at that and chuckled.

''No, he said that he's head over heels in love with someone else. I was a bit disappointed, but if that's what he wants.'' She replied.

Wow. How she really took it so well surprised me, but she seemed to be serious with this.

''Do you know who he meant?'' I asked him.

Carrie shrugged at that and shook her head.

''Oh, I didn't ask about that. I ran away crying as he broke up with me, but now I am okay and I hope that he gets his girl.'' Carrie stated.

Okay, that was slowly getting weirder and weirder.

''You guys broke up not even days ago. How quick do you get over people?'' I asked her.

Carrie shrugged at that and replied, ''Quick?''

It sounded more as a question and I almost would've rolled my eyes, but didn't because it would've been a bit mean after all.

Before I could say something to that Carrie just walked away again and I groaned.

''De la Rosa! Back to work!'' My chief cried and I groaned, but did what I've been told.

Who was the girl Dez left Carrie?! I definitely had to find out somehow, but how?

**On the way to Sonic Boom**

**Dez's POV**

After the not so great talk with Austin yesterday and the more or less fight with Trish I wasn't really in the mood to go to Sonic Boom, but I did it anyway. Maybe Austin changed his mind and maybe Trish wasn't that mad anymore. I just always had to think positive except for things I knew for sure. I knew for sure that Trish would never love me and that she couldn't know why I broke up with Carrie. She would laugh out loud about me and I really didn't want that. That little bit friendship we had I didn't want to destroy with that even though it literally was killing me inside to keep it a secret from her.

I sighed at the thought and tried to think about something else, but my thoughts always went back to Trish.

I really wanted Austin to give me a makeover so that I might at least have a bit of a chance with her.

That was a big dream from me, but my best friend didn't really want to see it and let me walk in the dark, which wasn't really nice.

Why couldn't he have just said yes and helped me?

Did he really not want to know what would've happened if he wasn't the Austin Moon?

Would Ally still love him like that?

Okay, I was pretty sure that she would, but it would be nice to find out if we're all right.

Why didn't Austin want to know it, too?

I sighed again just as I went through the doors of Sonic Boom.

Austin and Ally were at the counter and Austin looked pretty frustrated.

''Hey guys.'' I greeted them.

Why did I have the feeling that he did think about what I told him yesterday?

''Hey Dez.'' Ally greeted me cheerfully.

Not as cheerful as usual, but still cheerfully. Austin just sighed and shook his head behind Ally.

I looked even more confused at him and Ally looked at me in confusion who didn't see what Austin was doing behind her.

''Is something wrong Dez?'' She asked. ''Is it about the break up with Carrie?''

I groaned inside at that. Of course she would put the subject up again.

I quickly shook my head and replied, ''No, it isn't. I'm perfectly fine.''

Austin rolled his eyes behind Ally and I looked even more confused at him.

He looked hurt, mad, frustrated and confused at the same time.

What did happen that he was like that? I was literally totally confused about his acting and he was my best friend.

''Are you-'' Ally started, but Austin suddenly cut her off.

''Can we please talk in the practice room, Dez?'' He asked me.

Ally now turned around to him, confused, and I looked at Austin in satisfaction.

Did he want to talk about what I thought that he wanted to talk about? If yes, I was totally winning the thing!

Well, I wasn't that sure yet, but I really hoped that it was what I was thinking it was.

It would be awesome and- ''Sure, let's go. See you in a few Ally.'' I replied.

Ally looked confused and Austin and I went upstairs.

As soon as we arrived in the practice room and Austin had closed the door I looked waiting at him.

''What do you want to talk about Austin?'' I asked him.

Austin looked back a bit weirdly and I wasn't so sure anymore if it was because of my offer and question I had.

What did he want to talk about?

Austin still didn't reply and I got more and more confused.

That really wasn't him at all. What did he want to talk about and why was he doing like this?

''Austin?'' I asked, confused.

Austin sighed and then looked up to me.

''Did you really mean the thing with Trish yesterday?'' He suddenly questioned me and I looked at him, a bit taken back.

I didn't expect him to ask such a question.

Well, I could easily answer that question after all.

''Yes, I really meant it. I thought that I made that pretty clear yesterday.'' I replied as serious as I could with me, being Dez Wade.

I meant the whole thing more than anything.

I wanted to be with Trish and I would do whatever it takes to come together with her.

''I mean, do you like her that much that you would give up directing for her?'' He now asked me.

I looked at him in shock at that question.

Trish and being a director... Those were my two life goals and Austin knew from one of them for a really long time, but the thing with Trish was also more important than anything to me...

''Yes, I love Trish that much that I would give up directing for her. It's one of my biggest goals in life, no actually my biggest goal in life to become one, but getting together with Trish is still bigger.'' I replied.

Austin looked at me in shock at that and I looked back seriously.

''Wow. I never expected you to say something like that, especially since the whole thing is your big dream and... Wow.'' Austin stated.

I nodded at that and then looked at Austin, confused.

''Why are you even testing me? I already told you yesterday what I feel for Trish and now you're asking and asking again. I honestly don't get it.'' I asked him, confused.

Austin quickly looked down at that.

''You know that I can't read minds, right?'' I added.

Austin groaned at that and then replied, ''Fine! I'll tell you! Kira also said what you said as Ally and I were on a date and we met her. She said that she would want to know how it would've turned out if I wasn't the Austin Moon and Ally didn't agree that she would love me anyway then and now I don't know what to do and I want to know if she really means it, okay? What if she only likes me because I am THE Austin Moon? I have to know.''

I looked at him in shock in reply.

I would've thought that Ally would've said that she would've loved him anyway right away. Why didn't she?

Now even I was a bit shocked.

''We were in a little fight at that time because I won't tell her why you broke up with Carrie, but today she also didn't say anything like that.'' Austin added.

Now it shocked me even more and Austin looked at me pleadingly.

''I'm going to give you a makeover, but you also have to give me one. What do you say?'' He asked me, desperate.

Wow. Now I really wanted to help Austin and he would help me, too.

That would be totally awesome and we both would find out the truth.

I grinned at him and he looked back in confusion.

Then I replied, ''The only thing I can still say is: When do we start?''

* * *

><p><strong>Austin agreed on getting a makeover and Trish found out the real reason of the break up :D<br>**

**At least a part of it :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we reach the 30 reviews in general? :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	4. What's going on?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**11 reviews since the last chapter! You guys are totally awesome! :D**

**I loved them all a lot and I'm really glad that I did finish the newest chapter yesterday while watching The Voice and Red! :D**

**Funny fact about this chapter: It has exactly 3000 words without AN! :D**

**What else it gives about the chapter you have to read now! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 3<strong>_

**_Dez's POV_**

_''We were in a little fight at that time because I won't tell her why you broke up with Carrie, but today she also didn't say anything like that.'' Austin added._

_Now it shocked me even more and Austin looked at me pleadingly._

_''I'm going to give you a makeover, but you also have to give me one. What do you say?'' He asked me, desperate._

_Wow. Now I really wanted to help Austin and he would help me, too._

_That would be totally awesome and we both would find out the truth._

_I grinned at him and he looked back in confusion._

_Then I replied, ''The only thing I can still say is: When do we start?''_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at the beach restaurant<strong>

**Ally's POV**

I was just on my way to the beach restaurant where Trish was working. We didn't do much together the past days and I owed her for yesterday. Since we were still best friends after all I also wanted to spend time with her and not only with Austin. Besides that, I really needed my best friend right now after what happened with Austin. I didn't know why I didn't answer to his or Kira's question, but I knew that I also did it to annoy him after what he did to me. He couldn't just not tell me what happened and then expected to be all lovey dovey. Sure, I forgave him, but I was still a bit disappointed.

I sighed and shook my head at the thought just as I approched the beach restaurant.

Trish was there, just putting some dirty dishes away.

''Hey Trish!'' I greeted her.

Trish turned around, almost letting the dishes fall, but gave me a kinda weird smile.

''Hey Alls!'' She replied with a weird tone in her voice.

Okay, this was... Weird. What was wrong with her?

''Just give me a sec.'' She added and then quickly brought the dishes away.

I sat down and waited for her, still thinking about what could be wrong with her.

Did something happen yesterday after she left Austin and me alone? What was wrong?

As she came back she let herself plop down on the chair besides me.

''Is everything okay Trish?'' I asked her, a bit concerned.

Trish looked at me, confused and stunned.

Then she started stuttering and rambling at the same time, ''Of course it is. Why shouldn't it be? I mean, it's not like anything happened or so. Everything is perfectly fine.''

Okay, nothing was perfectly fine and I could see it. ''Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it?'' I asked again, wanting to know what's wrong.

Trish sighed and looked down at that while I was waiting for an answer.

What happened that Trish was acting like that?

Last time she acted weird like that Austin and I thought that she was together with Dez.

''Okay, there might be something wrong.'' Trish now stated.

I looked at her, even more confused.

Would she finally tell me what was wrong or would she talk around it again?

Suddenly she looked up and then asked, ''But don't you want to tell about your date with Austin yesterday first?''

I looked at her in disbelief and she looked back seriously.

Really Trish? Really?

''Well, it wasn't a date. We just made up and nothing more. Then Austin had to talk to Dez and the 'date' was over.'' I simply replied, not wanting to tell anything more.

The whole thing had been already bad enough for me.

I didn't need to tell it over and over again. Or only one time and then the full story.

''Wow. That really was a short version.'' Trish stated.

I rolled my eyes at that and then looked questioning at her.

Trish looked confused back and I told her, ''Now I want to know why you are acting so weird. What happened?''

Trish swallowed at that and looked down. ''Trish.'' I said, impatient.

Trish groaned and threw her hands up. ''Fine. I'll tell you.'' She stated.

''Then do it.'' I exclaimed, annoyed now.

Trish sighed and then replied, ''I know why Dez broke up with Carrie.''

My eyes went wide at that. ''Did Dez tell you?!'' I asked her in disbelief.

Trish quickly shook her head at that. ''No, he didn't. But his ex-girlfriend did.'' She replied.

Wow. That really was typical Dez. Telling the girl he broke up the exact details why.

Well, that wasn't that wrong, but what was the reason?

''And why did he break up with her?!'' I asked Trish.

Trish looked at me and then slowly replied, ''He's in love with someone else.''

My jaw almost dropped at that. I expected a lot, but most certainly not that.

Dez was in love with another girl and that was the reason why he broke up with Carrie? Wow.

''Do you know who it is?'' I asked her, curious.

Trish shook her head at that and rolled her eyes.

''I can't read minds, Ally. I have no idea, but that explains why he was acting so weird!'' She replied.

I nodded at that. Yes, that really explained it.

Well, why he was acting weirder than usual to say at least.

''I really want to know who it is. Normally Freckles would tell us and now he doesn't. Why?'' Trish added honestly.

Wow. I never heard hurt in Trish's voice when it came to Dez.

''I want to know it, too, but I honestly have no idea how to find out.'' I said to her.

Trish sighed and nodded. ''Maybe Aus-'' She started, but I shook my head.

''He won't tell us anything. I already tried to find out something and it didn't work.'' I explained to her and Trish groaned.

She really seemed to want to know what was going on.

''What are we supposed to do then?'' Trish asked.

I shrugged at that, not really knowing what to answer.

This kind of situation about Dez was also new to me. Dez normally never was like that.

''I have no idea.'' I replied honestly and shook my head.

Trish groaned again and I got more and more stunned.

I really never saw Trish like that because of Dez.

Suddenly my eyes went wide while looking at the bar.

''Ally?'' Trish asked me, totally confused, but I couldn't keep my eyes away from the bar.

Were that really- ''Austin? Dez?'' I called them in disbelief and the two boys turned around.

That couldn't be true, could it? Was this a bad joke?

**At the bar**

**Austin's POV**

''I don't really know if this is such a good idea.'' I stated to Dez, while we were sitting at the beach bar near the restaurant where Trish was working at. I was nervously looking at my clothes over and over again. I had green pants on with yellow dots on it, a red shirt and some goofy shoes. Dez really got the 'best' out of him in me. He tried to make it as him as he could and he did a good job, but I felt so weird. That wasn't me and I couldn't believe that I was really doing that. Then I looked at Dez who looked pretty cool now. I borrowed him some dark jeans with a white shirt and my red leather jacket. On top of it he had the moon walkers on.

He looked really good. It wasn't his look, but he looked good.

He looked like I used to look and he wanted a makeover to impress Trish.

Trent also had that dancer style so it should work I hoped, but I still felt so uncomfortable with all of this.

I sighed and shook my head at the thought while Dez looked at me in confusion.

''What do you mean?'' He asked me a bit too late.

He also looked down at himself.

''I mean, that isn't me and that isn't you. We should seriously switch clothes again. I don't feel comfortable and I don't care about what's in the past. I know that Ally and I are meant to be now.'' I replied.

Okay, I wanted to know Ally's thoughts, but this was ridiculous, wasn't it?

''It's a great idea! I can win Trish over and you can see how real Ally means it with you guys!'' Dez exclaimed, whisper-yelling.

The girls were just a few meters away from us even though they didn't recognize us yet.

''You can stay like that and get Trish. I want to change!'' I told him, frustrated.

I didn't feel good in this clothes and Dez also knew that that wasn't him.

Why was he doing that? He really had to be madly in love with Trish.

''Austin? Dez?'' A too familiar voice suddenly asked.

Dez and I looked at each other and I swallowed.

Now it was too late to run away. I had to face my girlfriend as a second Dez.

Dez and I both turned around and looked at the two girls.

Both Ally's and Trish's mouths fell wide open and Dez looked at me.

''Let's do this.'' He said to me.

I swallowed, but followed him to the girls.

They still looked at Dez and me in shock and I felt more and more uncomfortable by every second.

''What happened to you guys?'' Trish now questioned us as we approached the girls.

I swallowed and tried to put the act up. I sat down besides Ally and kissed her on the top of her head.

''Nothing. We just thought that it would be nice to change our style a bit.'' I replied.

Ally and Trish exchanged a look and Dez and I looked at each other worriedly.

Dez sat really close to Trish and gave her a smile like I taught him.

''Don't you like it?'' He asked her.

Trish gulped at that and didn't reply at first.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the changed Dez and Ally couldn't keep her eyes off me, but she seemed really confused.

''No, you guys both look great.'' Ally quickly told us.

I gave her a goofy smile like Dez taught me and put her a bit closer to me with my arm around her.

''Thanks Ally. That means a lot. I was worried that you wouldn't like my new style. I think that it looks great.'' I stated.

Trish looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I grinned.

Dez looked at her worriedly and she looked in between Dez and me.

Then she mumbled something under her breath and we all looked at her, confused.

''Did you say something, Trish?'' Dez asked.

Trish quickly shook her head at that. ''No, everything is fine, Freckles. Just have been wondering, since when have you got style?'' She replied.

Dez made a face at that and I looked at him in pity. That most definitely wasn't what he wanted to hear.

That wasn't a compliment. It was an insult and it really hurt Dez.

Dez looked at me desperately and I looked down at myself.

I didn't know what to say about this style. Trish waited for Dez to say something, but nothing came out.

Then Dez did something I didn't even teach him yet. He stood up and flipped his hair, looking straight at Trish.

''Well, good to know what you think, Trish. I have to go. Bye.'' He told us and with that walked away.

Ally shot Trish a look and then looked at me worriedly. I gave her a goofy grin and a kiss on the cheek.

''He'll come back, but Trish should apologize.'' I stated, looking down to Ally.

Ally looked up to me and I leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away.

''Yes, she should.'' Ally replied and I looked at her in disappointment.

Trish looked at us in disbelief and now I was hurt, too.

''But since that probably won't happen anytime soon I'll better go and look after Dez.'' I quickly added and stood up, following Dez.

Why didn't Ally want to kiss me and why did she look so weird the whole time?

I really didn't get the whole thing and I thought that I could find out more with doing like that.

All that happened was that Dez I were both hurt. Not only that, but I was also even more confused then before.

What was I supposed to do?

**Later at Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV**

''I can't believe what the guys did! What came into them so that they changed their styles completely?!'' Trish asked in disbelief as we entered Sonic Boom. We left the restaurant shortly after Austin and Dez went away and we were both really, really confused. Why did they both change styles? I meant, that so wasn't them. That really didn't fit them at all. Austin was the cool guy and Dez was the weirdo, but yet kinda funny guy. What was suddenly wrong with them that they felt like switching styles? That made no sense at all to me and neither did it to Trish. She seemed even more annoyed by it than me.

''I mean, what were they thinking?'' Trish asked me in disbelief as I went behind the counter.

I sighed and shook my head at that. ''I have no idea. It's as creepy for me as it is for you, Trish.'' I replied honestly.

It really was totally creepy and so not them.

The boys had a lot of crazy ideas, but I never imagined that Austin would give up his style.

Was that for a bet? Where was he coming from?

''Dez suddenly looked so normal, almost even handsome and Austin looked so...'' ''Dez?'' I finished her sentence.

Trish nodded her head at that and we both sighed.

''This is totally weird.'' Trish stated and I nodded eagerly at that.

''You can say that again.'' I replied.

Trish rolled her eyes at me and just didn't say anything anymore.

She started to think and I was thinking now, too. What was wrong with the guys?

Normally not even they would come up with something like this.

Something had to be going on and I really wanted to know what.

Or were Trish and I just making a too big deal out of the whole thing?

''Can't you just ask your boyfriend what happened with him that he suddenly wanted to look like a goof?'' Trish asked me.

I looked at her, a bit stunned and then in disbelief.

''Didn't we already tried that earlier and then you insulted Dez and Austin also didn't want to say anything more?'' I replied.

Trish shot me a look, but didn't say anything to that.

She knew that I was right. She shouldn't have insulted Dez.

Just because the only girl that liked him was the girl that was exactly like him didn't mean that she had to be like this.

''Besides, you have to admit that Dez looked... different.'' I added.

Trish laughed at that and replied, ''Oh yeah... He looked really different and your boyfriend did, too.''

I blushed at that and looked down. Trish chuckled again and I groaned inside.

What was wrong with the two boys for real? I wanted to know! And that right now!

Trish added, ''It's not like Dez had anything to lose now that he's single again.''

Suddenly an idea came up in me at that sentence.

''Maybe that is the reason why he changed!'' I exclaimed.

Trish looked at me, totally confused, and I grinned at her.

''What? That he has nothing to lose anymore?'' She asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head at her.

''No, I meant that Dez maybe wanted to have a makeover, because he just broke up with Carrie and wanted a new start for the new girl he has a thing for.'' I replied.

It did seem to make sense, since Dez really acted weird and that would explain at least a part of it.

Trish looked at me, a bit stunned, but then stated, ''Wow. I didn't think about that idea.''

I shrugged at that and smiled.

''I also just came up with it, but it sounds real since Dez normally wouldn't do something like this. Except maybe-''

''For a girl he really, really likes.'' Trish finished my sentence and looked down.

I nodded at that, looking confused at her. What was wrong with her now?

''He really has to like this girl.'' Trish repeated and I nodded.

Now she looked normal again, but her sudden action still confused me and another question was still running through my mind.

''Yeah, but that only explains Dez... What is wrong with Austin?'' I asked.

I really didn't get my boyfriend at the moment and I wanted to know what was up with him. That wasn't him at all.

Trish shrugged at that and didn't reply at first. She also didn't seem to have an answer to that.

''No matter what's wrong with your boyfriend, we definitely have to find out and wait and see.'' Trish told me.

I groaned inside at that, but knew all too well that she was right.

The boys wouldn't tell us just like that if it was serious, but we really wanted to know.

''And we have to find out who Dez likes.'' I added.

Trish flinched at that, but then shrugged and nodded.

''Fine. If that's what you want to know.'' She replied.

I rolled my eyes at that. ''I know that you want to know it, too.'' I stated.

Trish didn't reply to that and I rolled my eyes again.

''Let's just do what we planned to do and let's not talk about this, okay? We have a mission to complete.'' Trish replied.

I rolled my eyes once again, but then sighed and nodded.

''Fine, but I have the feeling that we have to figure out something about you, too.'' I stated.

Trish rolled her eyes and looked away in reply.

''Yeah, good luck with that Ally. I have to go now or I have to find a new job.'' She replied and with that walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally now also knows about Dez's secret and the girls are shocked by the boy's new styles :D<strong>

**What'll happen next? Will the plan of the boys work?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	5. Some New old friend ?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**I hate myself, too for updating so less, but I have a really busy shedule and I once again had some kind of writers block :/  
><strong>

**Other than that I also had some things to clear up, some people to meet and of course school you know :D**

**But now I am back with a new chapter and I'm so happy that you guys can finally read it! :D**

**I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 4<strong>_

**_Ally's POV_**

_I rolled my eyes at that. ''I know that you want to know it, too.'' I stated._

_Trish didn't reply to that and I rolled my eyes again._

_''Let's just do what we planned to do and let's not talk about this, okay? We have a mission to complete.'' Trish replied._

_I rolled my eyes once again, but then sighed and nodded._

_''Fine, but I have the feeling that we have to figure out something about you, too.'' I stated._

_Trish rolled her eyes and looked away in reply._

_''Yeah, good luck with that Ally. I have to go now or I have to find a new job.'' She replied and with that walked away._

* * *

><p><strong>At Dez's house<strong>

**Dez's POV**

After Trish said those mean things to me, I just went home. I didn't get why she was acting like that. I freaking changed for her and she said something like that. Why would Trish do something like this? I loved her and I wanted to be with her and that just freaking hurt. I didn't know what else to say, because I was too hurt to really think. Did you ever feel like your heart has been ripped into two? I felt like that right now. I changed into a… Austin for her. She was into dancers and I knew that. Not in my kind of being a dancer. In an Austin or Trent kind. She at least went out with Trent and liked Austin's style for that matter.

Why couldn't she like me with that style instead of still insult me?

Ally looked a bit weird about Austin's style, but still tried to not hurt him.

I got really hurt by Trish. I knew that Austin and Ally were together after all, but still!

It still wasn't fair to me, since I tried my best to impress Trish!

I sighed and unlocked the door to my house, depressed.

What was I supposed to do to get her to like me?

Not even Austin's red luck jacket helped me with this and it actually always seemed to help.

''Dez! Wait!'' Austin suddenly cried before I closed the door.

I looked at my best friend in confusion, who just came running up to me. Did he follow me the whole time?

''Hey Austin. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a date with Ally?'' I asked him, confused.

Okay, they didn't officially had a date, but I thought that Austin would ask her to go on one.

Austin shook his head and went into the house, now closing the door behind him.

''No. I wanted to talk to you after you walked away that depressed. Is everything okay?'' He replied.

I looked at him in disbelief and he looked back as seriously as he could in those clothes.

''Nothing is okay!'' I exclaimed. ''Trish wasn't even okay with me in those clothes! She just simply hates me and I am in love with her!''

I didn't want to go out like that, but I couldn't help it.

This situation was really horrible for me and nothing like I had experienced before.

''Dez, I know that you're mad, but aren't you overreacting a bit?'' Austin stated, trying to calm me down, but it most definitely didn't help at all.

It only made the whole thing worse.

''No, I am not! You heard what Trish said! I am nothing like the guy she wants! I thought that I got a bit better with girls since I was together with Carrie and that I could get Trish now that I was single again, but I was oh so wrong! She would never want me! Not in a million years!'' I told him, mad.

Austin almost jumped back at that and I now felt guilty, trying to calm down.

I knew that he just wanted to help, but-

''Sorry.'' I stated and looked down. Austin sighed and shook his head.

''No, it's okay.'' He replied. ''I do get why you're mad, but it was just the first day. Give the whole thing a chance. Your plan isn't that bad and I am curious to know how Ally will cope with my style change.''

I looked at him in disbelief and he looked back in confusion.

''This isn't only about Ally and you and it was my great idea!'' I exclaimed.

Austin almost jumped back and put his hands up.

''I know that and your idea was awesome, but you really have to calm down!'' He told me.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. Austin was right. I really had to calm down.

''Sorry.'' I replied.

Austin shook his head and then asked, ''What has gotten into you?''

I swallowed and looked down.

''Love has gotten into me. I never felt like this about winning Carrie over, but with Trish, it's something different.'' I replied honestly.

Austin looked at me in shock and I still looked down.

I knew that I was a bit in an overdrive, but I for once really didn't know what to do.

''Wow. I've never seen you like that. I knew that you meant it seriously, but I never thought that you meant it that seriously.'' Austin said to me, honest.

I didn't reply to that and just sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

''Okay, Dez. Calm down. Everything's going to be all right.'' Austin added.

I looked at him madly. ''How? I have no chance with Trish and I just have to get that into my head.'' I asked.

Austin didn't reply to that and I didn't know if he was thinking or silently agreeing with me.

I didn't want to know to be honest.

''Just give it some time.'' Austin suddenly stated.

I looked at him, confused, and he added, ''Trish was probably just shocked. Maybe she does like how you changed and you just have to be a bit more forward. Give it some time.''

I looked at him, confused, but started to think about what he said.

Was he right? Did I have to give it just some more time?

''What do you say? Try it again tomorrow? I also have to get used to Ally's actions. We have to give it more time.'' Austin said for the third time in 3 sentences.

He had to be serious and maybe he was also right. Some more time wasn't that bad.

After all the waiting it shouldn't be too hard to wait a bit more.

I sighed and stood up, nodding. ''Okay, let's give it some more time. I really hope that it works.'' I replied and Austin nodded.

I think we both hoped that.

**Later at Trish's house**

**Trish's POV**

I just went home after not getting fired from the beach restaurant. For some reason I for once forgot about my rest of the day off and didn't really get fired. At first I wanted to quit after that bad day, but then I thought otherwise. I really needed the money after all. Dez already made the day bad enough and I actually shouldn't be in a bad mood because of that doofus. He really thought that he was any better now that he had a new style. Sure he did look good and everything– No, he didn't even look that good. I was just joking. Ha ha.

Besides, that boy was totally annoying me and I just wanted him to finally-

Okay, why was I even still thinking about Dez? I shouldn't be like this and-

I groaned and went into the house after unlocking the door.

''Trish! Good that you're here!'' My mom exclaimed, coming downstairs.

I looked at her in confusion and she beamed back at me.

Why was my mom so happy right now? I couldn't stand anyone being that happy right now.

''Mom, I'm not in the mood right now.'' I told her and walked past her.

I felt Mom's confused look on me, but tried to just ignore it.

I already said that I wasn't in the mood.

It might have hurt my mom, but I was confused and annoyed because of the style change from Austin and Dez.

What was wrong with those two and especially with Dez?

Ally also was totally confused because of her weird boyfriend.

I groaned and just wanted to walk upstairs as my mom asked, ''Is everything okay, sweetheart?''

I groaned inside and turned around to my mom.

I shook my head and replied, ''No, but I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go to my room right now. I still have to book some gigs for Austin and Ally.''

If anyone will take him with that style.

I hope he didn't change his stage style or we might have a problem soon.

My mom let me go upstairs and I let myself fall down on my bed, groaning again.

Why couldn't everything still be normal? Well, actually the way it was before.

The thing with Team Austin and Ally never was normal, but never that weird like right now.

I sighed, just as I got a SMS from Ally.

_I know that you're as confused as me, but I really need your help to find out what's wrong with Austin! PLEASE! Maybe we'll also find out what's wrong with Dez? :)_

Did she even hear me out earlier?

We just had to wait and see like I said. I didn't get why Ally was doing like I rejected her right now.

I rolled my eyes and just wanted to reply to the SMS as my mom came into my room.

''I know that you're not in a good mood right now, but I have good news.'' She told me.

I looked up to her, annoyed, and she looked back, offended.

''Mom. I really am not in the mood. There's nothing right now that could cheer me up.'' I told her.

I didn't get myself either to be honest. Ally had a lot of reasons to be upset or mad, but why was I?

You really shouldn't ask me that, because I honestly didn't know.

''Why don't you just tell me then what's wrong? Besides, I am pretty sure that the good news will cheer you up.'' Mom replied.

I swallowed and sighed. Well, it probably couldn't make the day worse to know some good news, right?

''What is the good news?'' I asked her, trying to sound nicer.

I didn't want to make my mom mad.

''What? You're not going to tell me what's wrong?'' Mom asked me.

I shot her a look and she looked back, hurt, but then sighed.

''Fine. Then I'll tell you without knowing your problem because I'm such an awesome and nice mom. You should really be thankful since I am h-''

''Just say it mom!'' I exclaimed.

Why did she take so long now? I didn't have all day.

Okay, I didn't have anything better to do, but waiting for my mom to come to a point really was annoying...

Mom looked even more offended and then crossed her arms.

Then she finally brought out, ''Your cousin Miriam is coming over for a month.''

My eyes went wide at that and now I really had to grin.

Miriam was my cousin from Spain (she lived in America until 4 years ago and fluently speaks English) and we haven't seen each other since shortly before Ally and I met the boys.

This was so awesome and I couldn't wait to see her again.

''You serious?'' I asked Mom, excited.

Mom chuckled at that and nodded.

''Yes, I am!'' She replied. ''She just finished high school and is coming tomorrow. It was a really quick decision so I could only tell you now.''

''YES!'' I cried.

Mom grinned and then told me, ''I'm glad that I lightened your day. Now I have to make dinner. Don't be too sad, sweetheart, about whatever happened.''

With that she walked away and I was still grinning like a fool.

I had to tell Ally! I had to answer her anyway before she freaked out:

_I am not mad, but we have to wait, and while waiting, we can spend time with my cousin Maria who's coming over for a month starting tomorrow!_

I hit send, and two minutes later, I got a reply.

_OMG! Really? I can't wait! This is so awesome! I'll see you tomorrow and I'm glad you're not mad!_

**The next day at Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV**

I was at Sonic Boom, writing in my songbook. I was working on a new song or at least tried to, but I was too distracted thinking about the events that happened yesterday. Austin and Dez had a complete new style change and Trish's cousin Miriam would come today. The first thing wasn't so good, but the second thing was awesome! I really missed Trish's cousin like crazy! She was awesome and I haven't seen her for so long. Since she moved to Spain, to be exact. Trish and I didn't talk much about it yet, but we had a lot to do in that month with her! A month wasn't enough to replace 4 years without her, but still! It had to be awesome!

I smiled at the thought and then looked down at the songbook again.

I still hadn't written down anything and the song had to be done soon!

What was wrong with me? Okay, not only good things happened yesterday.

I still didn't get what was wrong with Dez and Austin and Trish told me that we just had to wait, which was freaking me out.

I couldn't wait to find out why my boyfriend was suddenly dressing so weird and his best friend so... cool.

It was like the world turned upside down.

''Guess who didn't get fired at the beach restaurant yesterday?'' Trish exclaimed, coming into Sonic Boom.

I looked at her, a bit stunned, and then asked, ''You didn't?''

Trish shook her head at that and beamed at me.

''Through all the weird things happening I forgot that I had the rest of the day off.'' She replied.

I looked at her in shock. Trish forgot about her day off?

''Guess I also forgot it since it was my first evening off at work ever since I never had a job that long where you ever something off.'' She added.

I shrugged at that and nodded. That sounded like a good explanation at least.

''Well, good to know that you're not fired, but still hired!'' I jokingly rhymed.

Trish looked at me weirdly and then stated, ''Ally, just because Austin and Dez are acting weird, doesn't mean that you have to also change again and start with your bad jokes again. Really?''

I looked at her, offended, and she looked back seriously.

''I at least tried.'' I told her.

''Yeah and you shouldn't have.'' Trish replied.

Ouch. That really was mean from her, but oh well. I was used to it.

''Well, anyways. When is Miriam coming?'' I now asked her excitedly, but also trying to change the subject.

Even though I really couldn't wait for Trish's cousin to finally come.

She also still was a de la Rosa, but after all not always as mean as Trish.

Trish grinned at that and replied, ''Really soon! She texted me a half hour ago that she's at the airport right now! This is going to be one of the best months in a really long time!''

I nodded excitedly at that and we both grinned.

''I can't wait to see her again! We have to tell her so much!'' I exclaimed.

Trish nodded at that and replied, ''Yeah and I want to see her face when she hears that you're dating a popstar.''

I looked at her, offended, and she chuckled, adding, ''Just kidding! I can't wait for her either and we so have to plan the whole month with things together!''

I nodded eagerly at that as Austin and Dez suddenly came in, confused.

''Who's coming?'' Austin asked.

The boys still had the weird style changes.

Austin was wearing a blue and green long sleeved shirt today with red and green dot pants and red sneakers.

Dez was wearing a blue button up shirt with with a white shirt under it and blue jeans.

What was wrong with those two?

Trish and I both looked at each other and then sighed.

''My cousin Miriam is coming today!'' Trish exclaimed, excited.

Austin and Dez looked confused at each other and then at us.

Why did they look like that at us? They changed so weird!

Okay, it was because of Trish's cousin, but- Oh right, Miriam left, before we got to know the two.

That was why.

''My cousin Miriam. She moved shortly before we met you guys.'' Trish replied since I still wasn't saying anything.

''Oh someone new to get to know!'' Dez exclaimed excitedly and he seemed like he wanted to jump, but suddenly stopped.

''I mean, wow, that's really cool.'' He quickly added.

Trish and I both raised our eyebrows, even more confused.

''Everything okay with you, Dez?'' I asked him.

Dez quickly nodded at that and Trish and I looked at each other, even more confused than before.

Something was up and we could see that.

''You sure?'' Trish now asked.

Dez quickly nodded at that and I looked at Austin in confusion, who just shrugged.

''I can't wait to get to know her! She seems pretty cool!'' He exclaimed.

''You haven't even met her yet.'' I stated.

Austin shrugged at that again and I got even more confused.

''But you guys seem to really like her. She has to be cool.'' He replied, excited.

Okay, this was getting weirder and weirder.

''I guess so, since you guys said that. I can't wait to meet her.'' Dez added.

Trish and I looked at each other again. ''Okay, something is up.'' Trish stated.

Austin and Dez both quickly shook their head at that and Austin put an arm around me.

I felt more and more uncomfortable with this.

''Nothing is up. We're just excited for you guys. Even though I don't get why we never met Miriam before.'' He stated.

I looked at Trish who just shrugged.

''She was all the way over in Spain, but you're going to love her!'' She told them and I nodded, excited.

Dez shrugged at that and then said, ''Well, since she's from Trish's family she has to be great.''

Trish's mouth went open at that and even I looked shocked at Dez.

Did he just try to – No, not Dez, right?!

''No need to tell the obvious, Freckles.'' Trish told Dez after a while too long.

Dez shrugged at that and gave her a cool smile.

Okay, this was seriously freaking me out right now.

''You better not continue looking at me like that.'' Trish added.

Now Dez looked offended.

I still tried to get my head around what was happening right now. What was happening right now?!

Austin grinned and then asked me, ''When is Miriam coming?!'' That was a pretty good question to be honest.

I looked at Trish questioningly who suddenly looked at the entrance of Sonic Boom.

I looked there , too and Trish replied shocked, ''Right now.''

Dez and Austin now looked confused there, too and you literally saw their mouths hanging wide open.

''Trish! Ally!'' Miriam exclaimed excited while literally running up to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Why are Trish and Ally so shocked about Miriam?<strong>

**Did something happen that they not expect? Well, obviously :D**

**Will Dez and Trish finally come to a point with their fighting?**

**What'll happen next?**

**See that all really soon I hope :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	6. Miriam!

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<br>**

**I am so sorry that everything is going so slow at the moment, but I have some big problems at school and barely any time to write :/**

**I really want to take the time, but I don't really have it. The whole thing is pretty difficult, but I am still trying to write, but I'm also working on new projects outside fan fiction now, so the whole thing is taking a bit longer. :/**

**I still want to thank you for all the reviews I got though! :D**

**You guys are really the best and I am again so sorry! :/**

**This chapter isn't my longest, but it's more like a filling one and it kinda had to be there :/**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from chapter 5<strong>_

_**Ally's POV**_

_Austin grinned and then asked me, ''When is Miriam coming?!'' That was a pretty good question to be honest._

_I looked at Trish questioningly who suddenly looked at the entrance of Sonic Boom._

_I looked there , too and Trish replied shocked, ''Right now.''_

_Dez and Austin now looked confused there, too and you literally saw their mouths hanging wide open._

_''Trish! Ally!'' Miriam exclaimed excited while literally running up to us._

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Trish replied, shocked, ''Right now.'' Dez and I looked at the spot where the girls were looking in confusion and our mouths also went wide open. That was Miriam? She was blonde, dressed like one of those girls who had more makeup than brain and she was really skinny and she looked stunning! Well, not as great as my Ally, but wow. I certainly did not expect that as Trish said that her cousin would come. She didn't look one bit like a Latina except for maybe the a bit darker skin, but that was it. She also had no similarities with Trish. That really was her cousin or were they now playing a trick on us? But that also didn't seem that realistic...

''Trish! Ally!'' The girl who was supposed to be Miriam exclaimed and ran up to them, taking them into a bone breaking hug.

Trish and Ally didn't seem less shocked than us.

Maybe it really was Trish's cousin and we weren't the only one's here who missed something.

So we still were the only ones who were playing a trick. Well, kind of. It was just to find some things out.

''Miriam!'' Trish replied as the girls broke apart. ''You changed!''

How did she look before? ''Yeah, I know. Isn't it great? I finally lost some pounds and dyed my hair. I love the latina look, but I think blonde fits me better.'' Miriam said.

Ally and Trish looked at her, even more shocked.

''Well, it looks different.'' Ally brought out.

Miriam looked at the two girls, confused. ''But of course great!'' Ally quickly added.

Well, that wasn't a lie.

Miriam did look great even though I was dying to know how she looked before that the change was so shocking.

That was something I really, really, really wanted to know. When were we going to find out?

I looked at Dez who seemed as interested as me in the whole thing and he looked really, really interested at Miriam.

But he really wasn't the only one who got any word out.

I was also shocked and didn't know what to do. I felt like I was in the wrong movie right now.

What was going on here and why couldn't I get my head around anything?

Why was I dressed up like this? I looked down at myself.

That really wasn't the best first impression. Not that I wanted something from Miriam, don't get me wrong.

But with one more person in the group and one more person like Miriam...

How many people I also had to directly lie to? This was going worse than I thought.

''Thanks Ally. I'm glad that you guys think so. I know it's been an eternity since we've seen each other and since it happened so much I was kinda afraid that you would think something wrong from me.'' Miriam replied.

Ally and Trish slowly nodded at that. ''Why should we? If that's what you like.'' Trish stated, trying to sound as nice as she could.

She didn't seem that happy about Miriam anymore.

Miriam nodded at that. ''Of course it is! Why else should I choose that style? I most certainly didn't do it to impress some boys.'' She exclaimed.

At that she chuckled and the girls nervously chuckled, too.

I was just watching the act and still felt like in the wrong movie.

I looked to Dez again who looked back in shock.

What were we supposed to do? Laugh along?

As Trish was so happy about her cousin I didn't think that something like that would happen.

It was quite... Shocking.

''So how has it been in Miami? Any new boys in your guys life? I heard something about a Dez and an Austin if I'm not mistaken...'' Miriam added.

Was she blind right now or was she asking that on purpose to confuse us even more.

Trish just rolled her eyes at that and Ally sighed looking at us two boys who still weren't saying anything.

''They're right there.'' Ally replied, pointing to us.

Miriam looked at us and I really wanted to hide right now.

This whole thing was just getting weirder and weirder by every second and it was already way too weird.

Then Miriam looked directly at Dez who looked back in shock and and the two just stared at each other.

''Those are Dez and Austin.'' Ally added and pointed on each one of us, but Miriam didn't seem to listen anymore.

I looked at my girlfriend in confusion who looked back, confused.

I stood besides her and put an arm around her and then asked, ''Do you have any idea what's going on here?''

Ally shook her head at that and she flinched again as always since I changed and touched her.

''No, I don't.'' She replied.

''Hey.'' Miriam suddenly brought out and looked at Dez.

Dez smiled and replied, ''Hey.''

I looked at Trish who looked pretty... mad?

Okay, now I was even more confused.

**Ally's POV**

''Hey.'' Dez replied and smiled at Miriam. What happened to Trish's cousin was the question that was running through my mind. The dark brown haired curly girl that was curvy and cool and like Trish. Now she was blonde, skinny, had straight hair and looked everything, but like her old self. I liked the Latina look more and the most annoying thing was that neither Austin or Dez got a word out at first because of her. Dez was still staring at her and Austin, having his arm around me, now just looked at me, really confused, and I couldn't tell him what was going on because I didn't know either. Why were Dez and Miriam looking at each other?

I looked at Trish who looked at her cousin in disbelief.

''Wow. You didn't tell me that you have such cute friends.'' Miriam stated.

Now I looked in disbelief at her. ''Hey! Austin is my boyfriend!'' I stated mad.

He might be acting weird at the moment, but he was my boyfriend anyway.

Miriam looked confused at me and then at Austin. ''Oh, I didn't mean Austin, but hey to you, too.'' She replied.

What. She didn't mean Austin with cute?

Wow. Normally it was always Austin who got those kind of compliments.

Well, he was dressed pretty weird at the moment, to say the least.

''Wow. Thanks. I didn't get much compliments yet.'' Dez stated and looked directly at Trish who crossed her arms.

''As if you would've deserved them.'' She snapped, but she sounded also hurt.

What was wrong with my Latina best friend?

Dez looked down at that and Miriam crossed her arms.

''Well, I do think that he deserves them. You look great, Dez.'' She said to him.

Dez smiled at her thankfully and Trish looked even madder at that.

Austin whispered to me, ''Am I the only one confused right now?''

I shook my head at that. ''Nope. I honestly also don't get the whole thing at all.'' I replied.

I didn't get what was going on here.

''It's anyways great to meet you.'' Miriam added and then looked at Dez and Austin.

Okay, this whole thing was getting weirder and weirder.

''You already said that, cousin.'' Trish replied.

Miriam shot her a look and she shot her one back.

Oh gosh. This is what I was going to have to deal with for a month?

''I know, but I like to say those things a whole lot, Trish. You and Ally know me.'' She stated.

Did we? I knew another Miriam. Not that one. The new one was totally confusing me right now.

''At least I thought so.'' Trish replied.

Miriam looked at her, confused and hurt. ''Don't you like me anymore?'' She asked us, hurt.

I shot Trish a look who wanted to reply something and I knew that it wouldn't be nice.

I quickly shook my head at her.

''No, we still like you! We're just shocked about your new style!'' I exclaimed, honest.

I really didn't want to hurt her. No matter how much she changed.

''Do you mind showing us a picture of you how you looked before?'' Austin bluntly asked.

Trish and I looked at him in disbelief, but Trish bit her lip.

Dez was still looking at Miriam with interest. Did someone get lovey-dovey here?

Miriam chuckled and then replied, ''Don't worry. It's fine, Ally. Sure I can show you one Austin.''

Austin gave her a thankful smile and Miriam took her phone out.

Dez now also went out of his frozen state and looked at the phone in interest.

Both of the boys eyes went wide as they saw the picture of Miriam as a real Latina.

''That was you? Wow. I never thought that someone could change that much.'' Dez now blurted out.

Okay, that was once again so Dez, but Miriam should get used to it.

Even though I hoped that we didn't have to get used to their new styles after all.

''You don't like that I changed that much?'' Miriam asked, hurt.

Wow. She really had to work on her self-confidence. Her unsureness was at least still there.

''No. You look great.'' Dez replied.

Miriam blushed at that and Trish rolled her eyes.

Then Miriam looked at her phone and then sighed. ''I have to go unpack. Trish, you also coming home with me?'' She asked her.

Trish bit her lip and looked at me and then I sighed.

''Trish and I actually wanted to go shopping, but you can come along if you want to.'' I replied to Miriam.

Miriam sighed and shook her head at that.

''I'll pass for today. I'm too tired. I'll see you later Trish and you other guys tomorrow. Bye Dez, bye Austin, bye Ally, bye Trish.'' She stated.

She gave us a smile and with that walked away. Trish groaned as soon as she was out of the door.

''What was that?'' Austin now asked aloud.

I shrugged at that and sighed, entangling myself from him.

''I have no idea, but Trish and I really have to go shopping. We'll see you guys tomorrow.'' I replied.

Then I gave Austin a quick peck on the lips and with that Trish and I both walked away with that.

''We have a lot to talk about.'' Trish said and I just nodded.

Not only she had a lot that she wanted to know.

Why was Trish so mad as Miriam talked to Dez like that?

**Still at Sonic Boom**

**Dez's PO****V**

''I have no idea, but Trish and I really have to go shopping. We'll see you guys tomorrow.'' Ally replied, gave Austin a peck and with that walked away along with Trish. Austin and I both looked after the girls, shocked. I was really shocked about Trish's really beautiful cousin and she seemed interested in me! Well, I didn't like her like Trish, but it felt good to have at least got a compliment from someone. Trish didn't give me any compliment since I changed that much for her. She didn't know that I changed especially for her, but a compliment wouldn't have hurt, would it? I was one of her best friends after all or I thought that I was.

I loved her, but she of course didn't feel the same way.

That was the real dilemma and I really didn't know what to do.

''Seems like you don't only like one Latina anymore.'' Austin stated, grinning.

I looked at him in confusion and he chuckled. ''I saw the way you looked at Miriam!'' Austin told me.

I blushed a bit at that. ''She did look pretty nice.'' I replied.

Austin grinned at that and nodded. ''I saw that you think so. Well, she is pretty even though she doesn't seem to look like a Latina anymore.'' He stated.

I nodded at that and then added, ''But she's not Trish.''

Austin looked at me in shock and I looked down.

Miriam could be as pretty as she wanted to, but she wasn't Trish.

''You didn't seem to even sneak a look at Trish when Miriam was there.'' Austin said to me, confused.

I shrugged at that and shook my head.

''I tried to not be too focused on Trish because you told me that cool boys aren't like that.'' I replied.

Austin sighed and flipped his hair. Good that no one was here right now.

''But you-''

''I know that I showed interest in Miriam, but she still isn't Trish and Miriam is really confusing me anyway.'' I told him, serious.

This subject was really deep for me. Especially since it was about Trish once again.

Austin was really shocked at that and sighed.

''Don't you want to try it with Miriam?'' He asked.

''Don't you think that she is totally confused?'' I snapped back mad.

Miriam was freaking confusing and I didn't want her even though she showed interest.

I wanted Trish and only Trish.

''Yes, it really was totally confusing.'' Austin replied.

I nodded eagerly at that. ''She really looked a lot like Trish before and now she's like the total opposite. Trish is still way more beautiful.'' I added.

Now Austin chuckled at me and I looked at him, totally confused.

''Why are you laughing at me?'' I asked him, hurt.

Austin just chuckled again and I crossed my arms. Why was he laughing?

I didn't say anything funny, did I? What was so funny about my love problems?

''I just think that it's funny how you compare everything and everyone with Trish.'' Austin replied.

I looked hurt at him and then stated, ''You did the same as you were together with Piper about Ally.''

Now Austin went a bit red and I exclaimed, ''Hah!''

Austin rolled his eyes and then said, ''Okay, you got me, but the point is that you have to do something about Trish, man.''

I sighed and looked down at that, not replying. I knew that I had to do something, but I didn't know what.

''What am I supposed to do? Especially now that Miriam is here and makes it a lot more complicated.'' I asked.

I knew that I wasn't the only one who noticed that Miriam also changed Ally and Trish's acting.

''We have to figure that out. Maybe we should just keep this act up and see how it goes?'' Austin suggested.

I sighed at that, but then shrugged. ''Fine. Hopefully something finally happens and I get Trish to at least finally notice me.'' I replied.

''Maybe she already did a bit.'' Austin silently said.

I looked confused at him and asked, ''What did you say?!''

Austin looked at me in shock and exclaimed, ''Nothing! Got to go!''

With that he just ran out of Sonic Boom and I looked after him, confused.

What did he mean with that? I seriously didn't get what he just meant.

The whole thing just got a whole lot more complicated and confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Miriam thinks that Dez is cute and does Trish like that?<strong>

**Does Dez also think the same way of Miriam? **

**What will happen next? See that all soon! :D**

**Sorry for the kind of short filling chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	7. I can't believe it!

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :)**

**I really loved every single one of them and I can't wait for you guys to read further into the story! :)**

**We have at least one test a day at the moment and it's getting pretty crazy here :/**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 6<strong>_

_**Dez's POV**_

_''We have to figure that out. Maybe we should just keep this act up and see how it goes?'' Austin suggested._

_I sighed at that, but then shrugged. ''Fine. Hopefully something finally happens and I get Trish to at least finally notice me.'' I replied._

_''Maybe she already did a bit.'' Austin silently said._

_I looked confused at him and asked, ''What did you say?!''_

_Austin looked at me in shock and exclaimed, ''Nothing! Got to go!''_

_With that he just ran out of Sonic Boom and I looked after him, confused._

_What did he mean with that? I seriously didn't get what he just meant._

_The whole thing just got a whole lot more complicated and confusing__._

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall<strong>

**Trish's POV**

''I can't believe her! I thought that it was good old Miriam and now this... weirdo came out! It's like she isn't herself anymore and she's so- ARGH!'' I exclaimed as we walked into the first clothing shop. I was beyond mad about the whole situation. I excpected my cousin to come and not such a- I didn't even want to say that word. I hated the fact that my cousin was like that now. She was flirting more with boys, was no latina anymore and she gave Dez googly eyes! Well, I of course didn't care about Dez even though the whole situation really was disgusting. Dez and Miriam? I was already shuddering at that thought.

''Don't be like that Trish. Miriam just... changed a bit.'' Ally told me.

I looked at her in disbelief. ''Yeah, she changed a bit! Of course! A bit is good! Some people thought that we are twins before!'' I exclaimed.

Okay, I might be also a bit jealous that she became so skinny, but that wasn't even my main problem.

She just wasn't her anymore and that was scaring and annoying me at the same time!

''People change Trish and you know that.'' Ally replied.

I looked at her madly at that and she looked back seriously. Then she started to look at some clothes.

''So you liked the looks Austin and Dez gave her?'' I suddenly asked her.

Ally froze at that and now turned around to me. Instead of looking mad she rolled her eyes at me and I looked at her, confused.

''She tried to flirt with Dez, not with Austin. For once I was glad that my boyfriend has a new style and Austin also didn't flirt with her.'' She said to me.

I shot her a look at that and then stated, ''She might do it still at some point!''

Ally rolled her eyes at that and replied, ''If Austin doesn't come back to his senses with the style again soon, she probably won't! Dez looks cool now and Austin looks weird. Of course she had her eyes on Dez.''

Yeah, of course she had her eyes on Freckles now.

He changed for good and now everyone saw it, but I still wouldn't admit it. It was Dez for crying out loud.

''A new style doesn't make Freckles any better.'' I told Ally, but I was saying it more and more unsurely with every time I was saying it.

Dez did look pretty cool, but- It was him and I wouldn't say that. No matter how Miriam reacted about him.

''For everybody but you it does. You should give the poor boy some credit.'' Ally stated.

''And you shouldn't be like that to Austin even though he changed his style that much.'' I gave her right back.

Ally went bright red at that and I looked at her, smirking. ''I still love him though.'' Ally told me.

''But you don't give him enough credit anymore even though he's still your boyfriend, since he changed from the style into his weirdo.'' I replied.

Ally went even redder at that. We both knew that I was oh so right and I didn't even feel bad right now to rub it in her face right now after what she said.

''I'm not acting any different. I'm still acting like the same.'' She replied.

I rolled my eyes at her and then told her, ''You are acting different! Like he's a totally other person!''

Ally looked at me in disbelief and I looked back seriously.

''You are acting different around Dez, too! Especially in the few minutes he and Miriam gave each other googly eyes!'' She told me, mad.

Now I looked at her in disbelief. ''What are you trying to say?!'' I asked her madly.

''I don't know! What are you trying to say?!'' Ally asked me in disbelief.

I shrugged at that and replied, ''I DON'T KNOW! All I know is that Miriam is creeping me out and the fact that she showed interest in Dez!''

''Wow, suddenly he's Dez again and not Freckles.'' Ally stated.

I looked at her in disbelief and she crossed her arms.

Were we really fighting about something like this right now? ''It really doesn't matter.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

Ally crossed her arms, too and sighed. ''Why don't you just try to give your cousin a chance like you're supposed to do?'' Ally asked me.

I wanted to answer as suddenly one of the employees asked, ''Can I help you girls?''

Ally and I turned around to her and quickly shook her head.

''No, we're also leaving now.'' I replied.

Ally looked at me in disbelief, but I was already walking out.

Ally sighed and followed me. ''This subject isn't over!'' She told me.

''True. You still have to talk to Austin.'' I replied.

''And you still have to Dez.'' Ally replied.

I turned around to her. ''Why should I talk to him?'' I asked.

It wasn't like we were together or so that I should care.

''Because you maybe get something out of him and you are as curious as me. You also still want to know who's the girl.'' Ally said.

I flinched at that and started to walk quicker.

''I'm not desperately wanting to know who the girl is. Besides, he can't be that much in love with her if he gave Miriam those eyes.'' I simply replied.

Why was I even talking and thinking about that?

''So you do care.'' Ally replied.

I turned around to her and shot her a look. ''I don't care. All I care about is my cousin who is totally annoying me right now.'' I stated.

Okay, maybe I did care a bit about the thing with Dez, but just because he wasn't telling anyone who the girl was. Well, except Austin.

''You want to know it, too.'' I replied.

''Of course I do! He's my best friend and he broke up with Carrie because of that girl!'' Ally exclaimed.

''He's some weird kind of friend from me, too.'' I stated.

''So you do care.'' Ally added.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Ally followed me and I groaned.

''It doesn't matter if I do or not. I have to go home now and face my annoying cousin who changed too much. Bye.'' I told her.

With that I walked away. ''This subject still isn't over!'' Ally cried after me and I just sighed.

I knew that it wasn't and I had the feeling that it won't ever stop.

**At the de la Rosa house**

**Miriam's POV**

''I'm sure that Trish was just a bit confused, sweetie. You guys were like one and the same person before.'' My aunt told me for the 40th time since I came home to my aunt and my uncle's house. I was so unsure about the whole thing since Trish reacted like that as she saw me again. I knew that I changed a lot, but I really liked my new style. It was the new me and I actually wanted Trish to like it, but she didn't and now I felt totally stupid. She looked like she was going to throw up as she saw me. I knew that she didn't change one bit in the past years, but I did and I want to be who I am right now and not who I was.

''I don't know. She seemed really shocked and really confused and it felt like she didn't want me as her cousin anymore.'' I said to her and felt tears in my eyes.

Trish was the best cousin I ever had and I didn't want to lose her because of my change of style.

She meant way too much to me for that and she couldn't just leave me like that, right?!

All the things that we went through together as I still lived here...

''She'll calm down, believe me. It is Trish. She's friends with people like Dez and Austin. I wouldn't be too worried about it. Those two are also pretty weird and she still loves the two.'' My aunt replied.

I bit my lip at that, but then also looked confused. ''Austin is weird, but Dez is pretty cool.'' I stated, confused.

Now aunt Maria looked really confused at me.

''You sure that you didn't get the names wrong?'' She asked me.

I shook my head at that. ''No. The redhead is Dez and the blonde one Austin, right?'' I replied.

My aunt slowly nodded at that and now looked even weirder at me.

''Okay now you are seriously confusing me sweetheart.'' She stated.

I looked confused back at her. ''You are confusing me auntie.'' I replied and twirled with my hair.

I would never forget the name of the really cool and cute redhead...

''Okay either Dez did a whole style change or you have a crush on him.'' Aunt Maria said to me.

I blushed deeply at that and aunt Maria chuckled at me.

''I don't have a crush on him. I just think that he's cute...'' I slowly replied, but we both knew that I was lying.

Well, how couldn't I have a crush on him?

He really was wow and I love redheads anyway, so... How couldn't I?

''Wow. That is sooo cute! As far as I know Dez just broke up with his girlfriend. You have good chances.'' She told me.

I looked shocked at her and then asked, ''Who was she? Was Trish Dez's girlfriend?!''

That would at least explain why Trish was so mad at me.

''Me and Freckles? Never in a million years.'' Trish suddenly replied, coming into the living room.

Aunt Maria and I looked at each other and Auntie sighed.

''Yeah, those two... That would be complicated. I have to make dinner.'' She quickly replied.

With that she walked away and I looked at Trish who crossed her arms.

''Hey Trish.'' I greeted her, trying to sound cheerful.

I honestly was totally nervous after what happened before.

''Hey Miriam.'' She replied still with crossed arms.

''You don't like me anymore, don't you?'' I just blurted out.

Trish looked at me in shock and I looked down.

''How did you come up with that idea?'' She asked me, shocked.

''About how you acted as I came into the music store, because I changed so much. I know that I'm not the old Miriam anymore, but I am still your cousin and it hurts me to see you looking at me like I wouldn't be it anymore, because I changed.'' I replied serious.

Trish looked even more shocked at that.

''Why do you hate me now?'' I added, totally hurt.

''I don't hate you.'' Trish replied.

''And why did you say something like that then?'' I asked her, even more hurt right now.

Trish sighed at that and looked down while I crossed my arms.

''I don't hate you. I was really just shocked, Miriam. I didn't mean to hurt you like that.'' Trish told me.

Now I looked up to her and stated, ''It didn't seem like that as we were together with your friends. You were so shocked that you didn't even really talk to me.''

Trish bit her lip at that and I was still waiting.

''I was just shocked like I said. I am sorry for what I did and I hope that you can forgive me.'' She replied.

Now I was the one looking shocked at her.

''You are my cousin and no matter how much you changed, we'll always be cousins. I don't care if you changed. It was a shock, but... Would you forgive me?'' Trish asked me hopefully.

I didn't know what to answer.

Did I really want to forgive her now? Okay, I really wanted to, but I was also really mad right now.

''I...'' I started, but Trish cut me off.

''Come on! For the old times? I just need to get used to this.'' Trish asked me hopefully and I groaned inside.

Why did she have to come with something like this?

''Okay. We're okay again.'' I replied and gave her a slight smile.

Trish smiled widely and gave me a quick hug. ''Thank you!'' She exclaimed.

Something seemed off with this, but I ignored it.

I didn't have any way to question it anyway since Aunt Maria then cried, ''Trish! Miriam! Dinner is ready!''

I sighed and followed Trish into the kitchen.

What would the next month bring?

**The next day at Sonic Boom**

**Austin's POV**

I was on my way to Sonic Boom the next day to pick Ally up for a date. Yes, you heard right. I was planning on taking Ally out on a date with light blue jeans, a violet shirt and a red jacket. Along with red sneakers. Yes, I put an extremely weird style on today. This was the first challenge for Ally and I wanted to see how she would react. We didn't have a date in a few days and I had the feeling that our relationship was slowly going down because Ally was acting weird. Did she really only love me because I was the Austin Moon and was I too weird for her now? I thought she loved me for me and not for being all popular and so on...

Even though I really didn't know how to do this and not be like the actual me?

I had to act more like Dez with this. I wanted to show that I could be completely else and I had to know if Ally also could be different.

I wanted to see if she loved me with all of her heart and would also take me as a second Dez.

Well, and I also wanted to show Dez that he was doing it completely wrong.

I did understand that he wanted to show Trish that he could also do it different, but I could also see that Trish was showing something different at him anyway.

She did show some kind of interest in what the other girls were thinking about him.

Maybe Miriam would also do some good things. Also with Ally and me or not?

I didn't know what to do with the whole thing, but I had to try it with the thing with the date.

This just had to work and I had to know the truth.

I sighed and went through the doors of Sonic Boom where my beautiful girlfriend was standing at the counter.

I knew that she had half the day off today, so it would be perfect.

''Hey Ally!'' I greeted her cheerfully.

Ally looked up to me and gave me a smile.

She closed the songbook she was writing in and replied, ''Hey Austin. What's up?''

''Nothing much. Just wanted to visit my beautiful girlfriend.'' I said.

Ally blushed at that and I smiled. At least I still had hat effect on her.

I took the last steps to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

''That is really sweet from you.'' She replied.

I shrugged at that and chuckled. I then replied, ''That's how I am.''

I almost flipped my hair, but that would be too me again.

''Yes, that's how you are.'' Ally slowly replied and then looked up and down at me.

I knew what she was thinking. At least partly and I really wished that she would think something else.

''So... What do you think of Trish's cousin?'' Ally suddenly asked.

I looked at her, confused. I hadn't really talked to that girl, since she only had her eyes on Dez.

I shrugged at that and replied, ''She's cool, but I only have eyes for you.''

Ally now went even redder and smiled at me. ''Thanks Austin.'' She stated.

I grinned and replied, ''No problem. By the way... I also wanted to ask you something.''

At that statement Ally looked really, really confused at me in response.

''What do you want to ask me? Is everything okay? You know that you can talk to me about everything!'' Ally asked me really quickly and nervously.

What was she thinking that I wanted to ask her? How bad could it be in her opinion?

I had no idea what she was thinking, but I just wanted to ask her out on another date!

I would never in my life hurt this beautiful girl that was my girlfriend.

I was still happy with her even though I was pretty hurt about her reactions.

I gave her an encouraging smile and then replied, ''I just wanted to ask you if you want to go on a date with me. It's been way too long since we had our last one in my opinion.''

Ally seemed relieved, yet shocked about that answer.

''A date?'' Ally asked unsurely.

I nodded at that and smiled widely. ''Yeah, I want to take my girl out to a pizza for today or maybe a movie?'' I replied.

Now Ally was totally shocked.

''A pizza or a movie? Today?'' She asked.

I nodded again at that. ''Yeah, I know that your shift is over in 10 minutes and I can't wait for us to go somewhere again together.'' I replied.

I was putting the play up, trying to find out what she was thinking right now.

Why was she acting like that? What was so wrong about going on a date with me right now?

Actually I was the one embarrassed, since I was the one in those kind of clothes right now!

''Or don't you want to go with your boyfriend on a date?'' I asked, hurt.

I really was hurt about her reaction.

If she would take me down now because I was looking different... She couldn't be serious, could she?

Ally couldn't take me down, because of my now different style. That wouldn't be her, right?

Ally still seemed to think about it and I looked at her questioningly. Why was she thinking so long?

''Your shift isn't going forever like I said. I want an answer, Alls.'' I added now.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Ally say? Will she really already take Austin down?<strong>

**And how will the Dez/Miriam/Trish thing work?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Please let's try to reach the 70-75 reviews before the next chapter :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	8. Can't wait for it?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :)**

**I really loved every single one of them and I can't wait for you guys to read further into the story! :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 7<strong>_

_**Austin's POV**_

_''Or don't you want to go with your boyfriend on a date?'' I asked, hurt._

_I really was hurt about her reaction._

_If she would take me down now because I was looking different... She couldn't be serious, could she?_

_Ally couldn't take me down, because of my now different style. That wouldn't be her, right?_

_Ally still seemed to think about it and I looked at her questioningly. Why was she thinking so long?_

_''Your shift isn't going forever like I said. I want an answer, Alls.'' I added now._

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to the de la Rossa house<strong>

**Dez's POV**

I was on my way to Trish's house to pick her up so that we would go to Sonic Boom together. Austin told me that I should make some more steps into the right direction and that was what I was going to do. I would be more open and more direct at Trish. Maybe she would finally see then for who I am even doing that. Only for her and for no one else. I wanted her to notice me and I would do really everything for that. It was important for me that this would finally work and that she wouldn't be that mean to me anymore. I changed a lot for her and I wanted her to see that and give me one chance. Just a single one.

I sighed and looked down at me.

I was this time wearing a blue jacket from Austin with blue jeans, a white shirt and some white sneakers.

I didn't know how to feel about all of this, but it was my idea after all and I had to go through it now if I wanted to be with Trish.

That was pretty much my only chance now, since Carrie seemed to be the only girl that wanted me for who I am.

Or at least noticed me for who I am and not for someone else.

Then I had arrived at Trish's house and I swallowed.

You could do this, Dez. It might be Trish, but you have to act cool.

After what she said yesterday it was pretty hard though and– I groaned and rang the doorbell.

I couldn't think about what she said yesterday anymore. I had been hurt, but I couldn't show it.

One minute later the door opened and not Trish, but Miriam stood in front of it.

She looked at me, a bit confused, but then grinned widely. ''Hey Dez! Nice to see you! What are you doing here?'' She greeted me, happy.

I looked at her oddly. What was going on in that girl's mind?

She was almost as confusing as Trish, and that had to mean something.

Well, if I wanted to Trish, I also had to talk to Miriam.

She wasn't bad at all. She was just a bit... I didn't know how to put that.

''I'm here to pick up Trish to go to Sonic Boom. You want to tag along?'' I replied.

I actually wanted to go with Trish alone, but I was a nice person.

I had to ask even though I wished that she would say no.

Miriam smiled widely at that and nodded. ''Of course I want to go to Sonic Boom when you're with us!'' She replied.

I looked even more confused, trying to get my head around what was happening right now.

''Who's at the- Oh, hey Freckles.'' Trish stated, coming downstairs fully clothed, but still looking really tired.

I smiled widely at her. ''Hey Trish!'' I greeted her, trying to sound not too cheerful.

My heart was always making a jump when I saw her and I couldn't do anything against it.

''Dez wanted to pick us up that we would go to Sonic Boom, right Dezzy?'' Miriam replied and leaned against the doorframe, smiling.

I really wanted to say now that I actually just wanted to pick up Trish, but instead of that I just nodded.

Trish raised both eyebrows at me and then looked up and down at me.

She rolled her eyes and then stated, ''Well, we wanted to go now anyway.''

I grinned widely at that, but quickly stopped. Stay cool, Dez, or everything would be for nothing.

Miriam smiled widely. ''I'm going to get my things!'' She exclaimed and ran back into the house.

As soon as she was away there was a dead silence. Trish and I were just staring at each other.

She truly looked beautiful today. Like pretty much every day since I knew her.

''Why are you staring?'' Trish asked me, annoyed.

I quickly went out of my thoughts and looked at her in shock.

''I'm not staring. I was just lost in thoughts, Trish.'' I replied, trying to play it cool.

Trish rolled her eyes and I sighed inside. This was going to be harder and harder.

''About why you broke up with Carrie?'' She stated.

I nodded at that since it was actually kinda true. I was thinking about the reason I broke up with Carrie.

Well, I really couldn't help it, since the reason was standing right in front of me.

''It's weird that you still don't want to tell us, Freckles. Worried that under the cool Dez is still the weirdo?'' Trish told me, annoyed.

I looked really confused, but then shocked. ''You think that I am cool?'' I asked her, shocked, but satisfied.

She just spilled something really awesome out.

''I never said that Freckles! You're acting all cool, but we both know that that is not you!'' Trish exclaimed.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes playfully at her.

I gave her a flirty smile and then stated, ''I know that you like it, Trish.''

Trish looked at me madly and just wanted to reply something as Miriam came back from her trip to get her things.

''I am back and ready to go! I can't wait to see Ally and Austin again! I'm so glad that we're going to spend the next month together!'' She exclaimed and took my arm.

I looked at her, a bit stunned, and then at Trish. Trish looked at us madly and then just rolled her eyes.

I looked at her in confusion and she shot me a look back.

Then she mouthed to me, 'Don't- Even- Think- About- Maybe- Being- Right- Cause- You're- Not.'

I sighed and rolled my eyes as well. Trish spilled herself.

She did think that I was cool and I knew that now.

**At Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV**

''Your shift isn't going forever like I said. I want an answer, Alls.'' He added now. I didn't really know what to say about that. Austin wanted to go on a date with me in that outfit and with that attitude. I loved him with all of my heart, but I didn't have the feeling at all that that was him. He was just acting so weird and not him and I didn't know how to feel about that and now he also wanted to go on a date with me... What was happening here? But if I said no he would be sad and mad and maybe our relationship would go down... I didn't want to lose him. He was one of the best things that ever happened to me.

But this was all so weird and new to me, but he didn't seem to understand that.

Well, I also was the one who didn't really want to accept his new style...

Why did this have to be so confusing? Couldn't Austin just be Austin again and not like that?

It would be easier and then I wouldn't need to decide that long right now, because I didn't know where to put all of this.

''Well, if you don't want to go on a date with yo-''

''NO!'' I quickly cut Austin off and shook my head. ''I'd love to go on a date with you. I'm sorry. It's just- My day was a bit weird, but we can still go.''

I didn't want to lose Austin so I had to do this.

Austin grinned widely at me and made an excited jump.

Then he hugged me and told me, ''Thanks Ally! I'm glad that you're doing it! I'm so glad!''

I was really confused, but hugged him back.

He was acting like we haven't been together yet until right now. What was wrong with him now?

''No problem. I just have to close up Sonic Boom and then we can go. Where are we going?'' I asked him.

I knew something about pizza or the movies, but...

''I think pizza is the best idea! Then we can talk more and I really want to have a real date with you somewhere nice! We can go to our favorite pizza date place again!'' He replied.

''The one where pretty much everyone knows us now?'' I asked him, unsure and a bit terrified.

''Exactly there.'' He replied and grinned widely.

Oh gosh. That could be going to be something.

Where did I just get myself into? ''Let's go!'' Austin added and I sighed, but had to follow him anyway.

After I closed up Sonic Boom and got my jacket and my purse we went to said pizza place and I was really nervous.

If this was really going to be good was one of the questions. The other one was if I could really do this.

This was so not Austin and I couldn't take it.

I sighed and Austin looked confused at me while we entered the pizza place. ''Is everything okay with you?'' He asked.

I quickly nodded at that.

Then I smiled at him and Austin smiled back and took my hand. With that we walked to a table and sat down.

As soon as we sat down I quickly put my hand away .

Luckily there were already some cards to order so I could use my hands for that.

I pretended like I was really interested in the menu card to not look into Austin's eyes.

''Since when are you so unsure about what to order?'' Austin suddenly asked me.

I sighed and looked up to him, biting my lip.

''Sorry. I'm not really myself today.'' I replied.

_'And neither are you'_ I added in thoughts and sighed, looking at my boyfriend who didn't only look confused, but also hurt at me now.

''Is it because of me? Am I doing this to you?'' He asked me.

I now looked totally confused at him. ''What do you mean with that?'' I asked him.

I had the feeling that I knew what he meant, but I actually didn't want to hurt him.

Now I did and I felt horrible. I didn't want to make him feel like that.

''Because you are acting weird since I changed.'' Austin stated.

I groaned inside. Okay, it wasn't hard to notice, but I hoped that he wouldn't talk about it.

''I'm not acting weird. I am just shocked.'' I told him.

''Why? Is it so hard to believe that I don't look cool anymore?'' Austin asked me in disbelief.

I quickly shook my head at that. ''No, it's just hard to believe that that is really you.'' I replied honestly.

Austin looked at me in disbelief and then crossed his arms.

''What if that is the real me and not the cool one?'' He asked me.

He was really asking that right now? He had to be kidding, wasn't he?

''Is it?'' I now replied, shocked and confused.

Austin groaned and stood up.

''I don't know, okay?!'' He told me and with that stood up and ran out of the pizza place.

I looked after him, totally shocked and confused, but also hurt.

What was happening right now? Austin and I fought again and that only, because I –

Yeah, this time it was mainly my fault, but Austin just totally confused me and-

I swallowed hard and with that stood up and went out, too.

I didn't know what to do right now.

**At Sonic Boom**

**Trish's POV**

''Well, seems like neither Austin or Ally or anyone is here. I guess I forgot that Ally has her free half day today.'' I stated as we saw that Sonic Boom was closed. I wasn't really surprised, since Lester hasn't been there in a week and Ally also needed some time off. Maybe she was somewhere private with Austin and gave him a lecture about style. Well, he wasn't the only one freaking everyone out with this. I almost spilled that I did actually like Dez's new style while being annoyed that my cousin was totally flirting with him. I really was doing everything wrong today and it was only the afternoon.

''Well, maybe they'll come back soon.'' Miriam said.

''Wouldn't be surprised about that at the moment.'' I replied and Dez looked at me in confusion.

''Why wouldn't you be surprised about that?'' He asked me, totally confused.

I rolled my eyes at him at that. He could be as cool as he want.

In some points he was still just Dez and that was actually nothing bad.

I liked him as Dez- Okay, I didn't say anything. Nothing at all.

''Not so important, Freckles. I'm going to text Ally and ask her.'' I replied.

''No need to do that Trish.'' Ally suddenly replied, coming up to us and looking really annoyed and hurt.

''Did something happen, sweetie?'' Miriam asked her, shocked.

Ally sighed and nodded at that.

''I got into a fight with Austin.'' She replied and swallowed hard.

We all looked at her in shock and she looked down. ''What happened?'' I asked.

Ally didn't reply to that and Dez questioned her, ''Was it that bad?''

Ally slowly nodded at that and I sighed. ''Okay, Ally, Miriam. Girls talk in Sonic Boom. Now.'' I stated and dragged the girls away to the front door.

I did put Miriam into it, too because I didn't want her to be alone with Dez with all of her flirting and because she could maybe help if there was at least one single bit of her old self still there.

Miriam fondled with her thumbs and I looked at her in disbelief.

''Maybe it's better if you guys take care of that on your own. I don't want to intrude in this. If there's something real I can do, call me.'' She told us, kissed Dez's cheek and with that walked away.

We all looked after her in shock, but I tried to gain my speech again and snapped away Ally's purse, putting out the keys for Sonic Boom.

Dez still stood there dazed and I rolled my eyes at him.

''What are you still waiting for? Look after Austin!'' I told him.

Dez looked at me in shock, but then serious and nodded.

''You're right. I'll see you guys tomorrow.'' He replied and with that ran away.

I was boiling out of anger right now, because of the kiss on the cheek, but tried to hide it.

Especially since I didn't know why I was so mad right now.

I groaned, opened Sonic Boom, and dragged Ally with me inside. She also seemed like totally dazed.

What did Austin do to my best friend and his girlfriend?!

''Okay what happened?!'' I asked her in disbelief.

Ally looked at me in shock and swallowed.

Oh man. That could really take a while until she would actually talk.

''Austin found out that I was acting weird, because of his changing and- Oh gosh.'' Ally just replied at first and my eyes went wide.

''He seriously did? How?'' I asked.

Okay, it was kinda obvious, but Austin never got the obvious things.

''I acted weird as he wanted to take me out on a pizza date and while it I acted even weirder and then he went into an outrage and meant what if that is the real him and I asked if it is him and he cried he doesn't know and with that disappeared.'' Ally replied and a tear was rolling down her cheek.

Okay, that was really shocking, especially for Austin.

''He really just disappeared and he found out about you acting weird because of his look?'' I asked her.

Ally nodded at that and looked down, swallowing again.

Wow. That really was more than just shocking.

''I'm so stupid. I mean why couldn't I just accept it? It doesn't seem like him though and-'' Ally was now really about to cry a waterfall.

I sighed and hugged her, trying to ignore the fact that I also had a sting in my stomach because of- Forget it.

''I don't know Ally, but I do get why you were so confused. Austin is acting weird and it really doesn't seem like him.'' I replied.

Ally nodded at that as we broke apart and wiped her tears away.

''I have to talk to him soon.'' She stated.

I nodded at that. Austin and Ally couldn't break up. They were just so perfect for each other.

''Yeah, you definitely have to.'' I replied.

Ally sighed and nodded again. ''Are you going to help me?'' She then asked hopefully.

I chuckled and nodded. ''Always.'' I replied.

''Well, I going to Austin tomorrow since you both have to calm down and Dez will be with him now.'' I added.

Ally sighed and nodded at that and I looked down at my hands.

''Talking about Dez...'' Ally suddenly started and I groaned inside.

Of course she would start that.

''What was that with Miriam and Dez just minutes ago?'' Ally asked.

''Weren't you just heartbroken because of Austin who just ran away from your date?'' I replied.

Ally rolled her eyes at that and crossed her arms.

''Why did she kiss him on the cheek and why was Dez so dazed after it? Does Dez have a new reason why he broke up with Carrie?'' She asked.

I shrugged at that, trying to play it cool. But then I just blurted out, ''I don't know why he looked so dazed. I mean I don't get why he looked at her like that and why Miriam is acting like that. She also shouldn't be like that. I mean, what does she have that I don't have? Sure, she's skinny, blonde, beautiful and can flirt like a pro with Dez, but-''

''Are you jealous, Trish?'' Ally suddenly asked me.

I looked at her in disbelief, not believing what I just heard.

Was she really just asking me if I was jealous because of Freckles?

Was I? It didn't– I didn't know what to say and I just continued looking shocked at Ally.

How did she come up with that idea and what was I supposed to say now?

It felt like the words were stuck in my throat right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Trish jealous and will Auslly make up or break up?<strong>

**Will it give a happy end at some point?**

**Maybe it will, but not yet for sure! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Please let's try to reach the 75-80 reviews before the next chapter! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	9. Honest Answer?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :)**

**I really loved every single one of them and I can't wait for you guys to read further into the story! :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I was at a New Year's Eve vacation and after that I had like really no time, because of other things, but now I am back at writing :)**

**Happy new Year and I hope you guys enjoyed your holidays! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 8<strong>_

_**Trish's POV**_

_''Are you jealous, Trish?'' Ally suddenly asked me._

_I looked at her in disbelief, not believing what I just heard._

_Was she really just asking me if I was jealous because of Freckles?_

_Was I? It didn't– I didn't know what to say and I just continued looking shocked at Ally._

_How did she come up with that idea and what was I supposed to say now?_

_It felt like the words were stuck in my throat right now._

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to Austin's house<strong>

**Dez's POV**

After I saw Ally walking in like that and seeming to be really mad at Austin, I decided to quickly go to Austin's house. I thought that it was going bad with Trish and me, but Austin and Ally seemed to have an even worse time right there. Something happened while their date that brought them both over the edge. That really wasn't cool and it so wasn't Auslly. What happened between the two that it became like that? They loved each other, right? Well, Austin loved Ally more than anything and everyone could see that. It wasn't hard to see of course, but... I really had no idea how to help right now, but I had to, because I felt horrible. Was it because of my idea of the makeovers?

I meant I also wasn't off to a good start.

The only person who really seemed to like my new style was Trish's cousin Miriam, but I didn't like her like that.

She was pretty nice, but she wasn't Trish and that was pretty much the point.

I sighed and shook my head at that as I suddenly heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

''Dez! Wait up!'' Miriam told me from behind.

I sighed inside and turned around looking at Trish's cousin, who was walking up to me.

''Shouldn't you be with Trish and Ally trying to cheer Ally up?'' I asked her.

Miriam looked down at that and then shook her head. ''I had the feeling that she didn't want to have me there.'' She stated and looked down.

I looked at her, feeling confused and guilty. Why did she think that?

''Weren't Ally, Trish and you like besties?'' I asked her, confused.

Miriam looked at me in disbelief and shook her head.

''Nope. Not anymore since I changed. But Dez, I want to talk to you.'' She replied.

I looked at her in total confusion, just as I remembered that I still wanted to talk to Austin.

''I can't talk to you right now. I have to cheer my best friend up.'' I told her.

Miriam nodded at that understandingly, but then looked at me seriously.

''Dez, I know that you're in love with Trish.'' She replied.

I looked at her in disbelief. How did she find out?

''I- I am not.'' I stuttered, but Miriam just rolled her eyes.

I looked at her, still in disbelief, and then quickly added, ''I have to go.''

With that I quickly walked away from Miriam, not really getting how she found out.

I made a huge secret out of it and Miriam was here for a few days and already found out? How did that happen?

Before I knew it I was in front of Austin's house, totally confused and not really knowing what to do.

But I knew that I had to help my best friend right now.

Calm down, Dez. It was just Miriam, and you told her that you don't like Trish.

''I thought that you'll never come.'' Austin stated, opening the door, totally finished.

He was wearing some sweatpants, a way too big shirt and looked at me, hurt.

I looked at him in shock and replied, ''Sorry, I met Miriam on the way and she wouldn't let me go. What did happen?''

Austin looked at me, confused and shocked, and I looked back questioningly.

''Ally hating my new style happened and I kinda went into an outrage and then cried at her and- Gosh, I hate this!'' Austin cried and walked into the house.

I quickly followed him, feeling even more guilty than before.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you into this plan. Now Ally and you fight so much.'' I stated.

With Trish and I the fighting was nothing new. With Austin and Ally it definitely was.

Austin looked at me, a bit shocked, and I looked down.

''Well, yeah the plan seemed really stupid at first, but the plan shows me that Ally maybe doesn't even care about me that much to love me with just being Austin and not THE Austin Moon.'' Austin stated and sighed, letting himself flop down on the couch.

I looked at Austin in shock and quickly sat down next to him.

''Maybe she is just confused and shocked.'' I asked.

I couldn't imagine that Ally really didn't like him at all as that. They were perfect for each other.

Austin swallowed and then stated, ''But not that long.''

I didn't know what to say to that, but those two couldn't end it because of my plan.

''Austin I wouldn't break up-''

''Who said that I want to break up with her?'' Austin cut me off and groaned.

I looked at him, confused, and he sighed and looked down.

''I love her and I want to talk to her, but I need a clear answer.'' He stated.

I slowly nodded at that and sighed.

''Why don't you just give it some more time?'' I asked him. ''Or just change back for one day and see how it goes?''

Austin looked at me, a bit shocked, and I looked back seriously.

''You and Ally at least have a real chance to work that out.'' I added.

''You and Trish have to too.'' Austin stated.

I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head. ''We don't.'' I replied.

Austin wanted to open his mouth and I just shook my head.

''Let's face it. Trish doesn't like me like that.'' I tol him.

And the worst thing was that I was in love with a girl that didn't like me and her cousin knew about it.

''Dez, don't be like that.'' Austin pleaded me.

I just shook my head again and looked at Austin seriously.

''Don't be like what? I lost the fight before it even started.'' I stated and sighed.

Austin looked at me guiltily and I swallowed. Now my thoughts about the whole thing were out.

''You sure that you want to give up already?'' Austin asked me.

''You sure that you want to continue this whole thing?'' I replied.

Austin shook his head and sighed.

''Maybe I'll do it like you said. I don't know. But what I know is that you can't give up. You really like her.'' He replied.

I sighed and didn't reply to that.

Was it really worth it to fight on even though the fight seemed to be already lost?

* * *

><p><strong>At Sonic Boom<strong>

**Ally's POV**

''Are you jealous, Trish?'' I suddenly asked her and Trish looked at me in disbelief, clearly not believing what I just asked her. But I did mean what I just said. Trish was complaining the whole time about how Miriam was acting towards Dez and now she was comparing herself with her. Was she just jealous of her cousin? I thought that the thought of it was really crazy, but I still wanted to know. Trish seemed like it and I knew my best friend for a really long time. There was something going on with her, and I didn't really get what so far, but maybe it was exactly that. And it would take off my mind for a few minutes from thinking about Austin...

Trish still looked at me in disbelief and I crossed my arms at her.

I wanted to have a honest answer and she had to give me one.

''Why the heck should I be jealous?!'' Trish suddenly replied in disbelief and let out a nervous chuckle.

I rolled my eyes at that and Trish looked at me, confused.

''Because you are acting weird since Dez changed to the cool style and now even weirder that Miriam is here.'' I simply replied.

I wouldn't let this go that easily. I wanted to know what was wrong with my best friend.

''You've been acting weird too since Austin changed. You guys even fought about that now. For Dez and me it's normal to fight, but not for you guys.'' Trish threw in at that.

Now I rolled my eyes again and looked a bit annoyed at her.

''Yeah, but Austin and I are together. I love him and I thought that he loves me, too.'' I replied.

''He still does.'' Trish told me.

I flinched at that and sighed, trying to get myself together.

''But that is not the point.'' I stated.

Trish now also crossed her arms and I looked at her seriously. Why did she have to be so closed up?

''You can't deny that he changed for the good.'' I told her.

Trish shrugged at that and looked away.

What was wrong with that girl? I could see that she felt a lot about this, but she didn't want to say anything at all.

''I don't care if he did. He wants to impress his ex? I don't care? He is in love with Miriam? I don't care!'' Trish cried, mad now.

Wow. Now she was getting even more ridiculous.

''And why did you just compare yourself with Miriam then and asked what she has that you don't that Dez likes about her?'' I asked her.

Trish looked at me in disbelief and I looked right back at her seriously.

I knew that I was good at this right now, but I had to do this.

I had the feeling that I was completely right about the thing that Trish was jealous, and I wanted to know what was going on with my best friend.

''That doesn't have to mean anything. I was just asking myself how could someone be in love with such a ridiculous boy.'' Trish replied.

I could see that she was lying straight to my face. Why was she doing that?

''I didn't say that you're in love, but you are jealous and I can see that.'' I told her seriously.

Trish looked at me in disbelief and I looked back seriously.

''Why is it so hard to accept it?!'' I asked her, confused.

''Because it's not true! I'm not jealous because of Freckles and Miriam and I most definitely don't have any feelings for Freckles!'' Trish cried.

I almost jumped back at that and was glad that nobody was in the store anymore, since it was actually closed.

''Why can't you just admit it?'' I asked her.

I could see that this was really bugging her and she was acting so ridiculous.

''Why do you change the subject from Austin and you? This wasn't about me!'' Trish told me, mad.

''I changed it because I don't want to talk about this anymore right now!'' I replied, annoyed.

She knew exactly how I was feeling and now she had to do that to me.

I loved Austin, but after what happened not too long ago, I needed some time to breath again.

I looked at Trish, hurt, and she sighed and looked back guiltily.

''I am sorry... I just don't think that it's necessary to talk about Freckles and Miriam.'' She stated.

''Why are you doing it all the time then?'' I asked her.

Trish looked at me in disbelief and I looked back seriously. I wanted to have a real answer from her.

''I'm talking about it all the time because it's my cousin and one of my friends and I don't want anyone to make any more wrong decisions.'' Trish replied.

''So that's why you're comparing yourself with Miriam?'' I asked.

I knew that I was really bugging her, but that was my plan. I wanted to get something out of her.

''Like is Austin style why you're hurting him so much?'' Trish snapped back.

I looked down at that and didn't reply anything anymore. She did have a point even though it hurt.

''I'm confused.'' I told her.

''I am not. I know where I stand.'' Trish replied.

Okay, she was lying again. She might not know yet how jealous she was, but that was a complete lie.

I wanted to open my mouth to say something, but she threw in, ''Don't you even dare to disagree with this.''

Of course she would say something like that. She so was in denial.

I groaned at that and looked at her, a bit mad.

''Fine, but we both know that I am right.'' I replied.

I was right and I knew it. I wasn't always right in love things, but this time...

Trish just had to realize how wrong she was at the moment and then everything would be way much easier.

Trish rolled her eyes and stated, ''Whatever you say Ally. Whatever you say.''

* * *

><p><strong>The next day on the way to Sonic Boom<strong>

**Austin's POV**

_You can do that Austin. You just have to apologize to her and talk to her about what happened. Well, she was the one who acted like that at first, but... _I thought, sighing while I was making my way to Sonic Boom to talk to Ally. After the fight yesterday I barely slept and I really felt horrible. I didn't want the whole thing to be like that. She was my girlfriend and my best friend. I loved her a lot and maybe I should really just calm down. I even changed into my normal clothes now to see how she'll react now. Dez's idea wasn't that bad to say at least and I had to do something. Besides I also had to prove a point to Dez that he couldn't give up on Trish.

I really hoped that he was planning on coming in 20 like I told him.

His mood wasn't much better than mine yesterday, but still. He couldn't give up and I couldn't either and we both should know that.

I really loved Ally and it was important to me what would happen between us now.

I sighed at that just as I saw the doors of Sonic Boom.

''Hey - Is that you Austin?'' Trish asked in fake shock as she came up to me.

I turned around to her and looked at her, hurt, and then down at me.

I again looked as cool as I normally always looked.

''Don't you like my old style?'' I replied, hurt and confused.

Trish quickly shook her head at that and stated, ''No, I love it. I'm just shocked that you came back to your senses that quick.''

Ouch. That hurt, but it wasn't that unnormal from Trish.

''Well, thanks. You look great, too Trish.'' I told her.

Trish shrugged at that and flipped her hair. ''I know that.'' She replied.

I crossed my arms and she just chuckled.

''You want to impress Ally again who is totally confused by your actions?'' She now asked me.

''You want to finally let go of annoying Dez and accept that he looks cool now and is actually pretty nice for girls?'' I snapped back.

Trish now also crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

''I don't get what you guys all have with Freckles and me. What is wrong with you guys?'' She exclaimed in disbelief.

Wow. It seemed like Ally also already annoyed her with it.

''And I also know that you know that Trish dumped Carrie because of another girl. You probably know who she is and are still annoying me!'' She added.

Well, if she would know who's the girl he was in love with.

How did she even know THAT he was in love with someone?!

''How do you know that Dez has a crush on another girl?!'' I asked her, shocked.

Trish rolled her eyes at that again and replied, ''Carrie told me as I was working at the beach restaurant. It wasn't hard to get it out of her.''

I looked at her in disbelief. Dez really told that to Carrie and- Oh man.

I just shook my head and then told her, ''It doesn't matter. I'm not going to tell you who she is anyway.''

Trish looked at me in disbelief and I looked back seriously. I wouldn't do that to Dez.

''Why not? I'm your best friend, too! I deserve to know!'' She exclaimed.

''I can't tell you. You have to ask him that yourself; and now I have to go to talk to my girlfriend.'' I replied.

Trish wanted to open her mouth, but I already walked into Sonic Boom, being shocked at what I saw.

There were Ally and Gavin... Standing together and talking.

''Yeah, I finally got a new hit. It was really hard to get one without such a great songwriter like you.'' Gavin just replied to something that Ally said.

Ally chuckled at that and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

''You're flattering me, but like I said, just because I love Austin doesn't mean that we can't work together anymore.'' She told him.

I flinched at that. She loved me, but still was willing to work with her ex.

''I know, but it would be weird for all three of us even though I wouldn't mind to write a song together with you again.'' Gavin replied and smiled at her.

Ally smiled back and I had the feeling like I wanted to throw up.

I tucked on my red lucky jacket and walked up to the two.

''Well, maybe we'll find some time to do it. I wouldn't mind either.'' Ally said to him.

Gavin nodded and wanted to reply something as I threw in, ''But I would mind.''

Ally turned to me, shocked, and Gavin also looked confused at me.

''What do you mean with that Austin?'' Ally asked me, shocked, looking up and down at me and my old style.

I even put the moon walkers on. I meant it serious.

''Yeah, man. We just want to write a song together. No hard feelings.'' Gavin added.

I looked at the ex of my girlfriend madly and shook my head.

''I would mind about it and that's it.'' I told him.

Gavin looked at me, a bit shocked, and Ally looked at me, confused and a bit annoyed. I just looked at Gavin madly.

''Okay. I'm going.'' Gavin replied and threw his hands up.

With that he finally walked out of Sonic Boom and I looked after him, satisfied.

Having my style back also made me more confident again and I could talk to Ally for real.

I looked at Ally who had crossed her arms and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

''Why did you just do that?'' She asked me, mad.

I looked at her in disbelief. I maybe should just go with the truth.

''Well, I came to apologize to my girlfriend just to see her making some pacts with her ex!'' I told her, mad.

Okay, that was a bit less like I wanted it to be. A lot less actually.

''We didn't make any pacts! We just wanted to write a song together!'' Ally told me annoyed.

I looked at her in disbelief and she looked back in disbelief.

''I thought that you guys don't even have any contact anymore.'' I now stated.

''And I thought that you're dressing like a weirdo now!'' Ally replied.

''So you don't like me as a weirdo and also not as myself anymore?'' I asked her in disbelief.

Ally looked now mad at me.

''That's not the point!'' She exclaimed.

''Yeah the point is that I wanted to apologize to you to see that between Gavin and you!'' I almost cried now.

Everyone in Sonic Boom was looking at us now.

''Well, why did you want to apologize? To shout out me again only minutes later?'' Ally asked me, mad.

I looked at her in disbelief and hurt. She looked like the same back.

Why did this have to happen right now? Weren't we actually a couple?

''Could you guys please finally stop fighting? You guys love each other and are really acting ridiculous!'' Trish suddenly threw in, coming in, followed by Dez who nodded.

''Trish is right! You guys should hug and kiss each other and not fight!'' Dez added.

Ally and I looked at each other at that, not replying at all.

What were we supposed to do right now and how will it end this time?

I did not want to lose Ally, but I really was mad about all that happened, even though I also wanted to apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>What'll happen between Austin and Ally and will there also be some Trez in the next chapter?<strong>

**I know it, but you don't! You'll find out soon though! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)  
><strong>

**Please let's try to reach the 85- 90 reviews before the next chapter! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


End file.
